


Bruise Chubtober 2019

by StarsInANightSky (orphan_account)



Series: Me writing shit about Jay and Cole, because i ship Lego bricks i guess [25]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Jay of course is our chubby lad, M/M, Weight Gain, chubtober 2019, cole our adoring boyf, hizco’s chubtober prompts, i need to do catching up, kinkfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 21,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StarsInANightSky
Summary: Using Hizco’s chubtober prompts, look forward to 31 chapters of a plump Jay.Hizco’s tumblr here:https://hiczo.tumblr.com/post/187890173161/howdy-yall-another-year-another-inktober-list





	1. Pumpkin Pie

Jay was a sucker for autumn. Everything, from the colours of the leaves to the pumpkin flavoured everything that made a resurgence now every year.  
Especially pumpkin pie.  
It had always been a favourite flavour of his since childhood. And he wasn’t about to deny the opportunity he’s just been presented with.  
“Jay, I love you, but there is no way you could do that! You have a tiny appetite, no way can you eat 5 massive pumpkin pies in an hour.” Cole eyed him carefully.  
“Don’t tell me what to do! And it’s fine. The challenge is lasting ‘til the end of November, I’ve got plenty of time to practice.”  
“What?”  
“Well, you know, get my gut used to being overfed.”  
Cole raised a brow, before shrugging. “I mean, if that’ll make you happy. Let me know if there’s anything I can do to help. Alright?”  
“I reckon as long as we have firm supply of pumpkin pies, I’ll be okay.”  
“From your favourite bakery?”  
“Please.”  
Cole kissed Jay’s cheek, before going to order some of the requested dish.

Cole had been right. This was gonna be real hard.  
Jay breathed out heavily as another delectable slice slid down his throat.  
“Babe. Be careful. You look like you’re hurting.”  
“Mm fine!” Jay mumbles in between his swallow and going to grab another slice.  
Cole raised a brow, poking at an overworked, bloated stomach. “Stiffness here begs to differ.”  
“Shh.” Jay was muffled by his mouthful.  
“For a first try it’s not bad! You’ve managed two and a bit, it’s a good starting point. I just think you need to give yourself a little break now.”  
Jay ignored him, shovelling in more.  
“Why are you so dead set on doing this anyway?”  
Jay pouted. “Discounted baked goods for a year! I’m gonna save us so much money.”  
“Us? You’re the one who spends most of his pocket change on anything edible.”  
“Whatever you say cake monster.”  
Cole slid his hand over Jay’s stomach. Distended, and very red.  
“Baby, this looks so painful. I wanna help.”  
“I’m busy! I can’t win if you’re gonna be distracting me all the time!”  
“Jay. If you’re not gonna stop, at least let me try and help make things easier, okay?”  
Jay nodded gruffly, but gasped when Cole started kneading into his belly. He let out a soft moan.  
“Good?”  
“Very.”  
“You’re so stuffed, you need to step back a little.”  
“Need to win!”  
“Babe.”  
Jay conceded after reaching half way through the third pie, stomach working more than overtime.

It continued. Jay practicing whenever he could. As expected, his stomach was at least a little bloated pretty much always. And when it wasn’t? A little bit of chub lined his previously well toned abs.  
As the weeks continued, Jay started to get little plump lovehandles, and a softer face.  
Cole made no comment on the changes, but continued to help Jay with his goal, and assisting with movement on particularly extra nights.  
It had all helped. Jay managed to beat the challenge with five minutes left on the clock.  
“I did it! Cole!”  
“Well done. I’m very proud of you.”  
Jay stared, shiny eyed at his discount card. “I’m gonna get some muffins.”  
“Now?”  
“Obviously! Why wait?”  
“Aren’t you full?”  
“Well, yeah, but I wanna be ready in case they have a winter contest or something!”  
“Uh - I - okay. I’ll get them for you though. You look a little too stuffed to move without pain.”  
“Thanks babe. You’re the best. And uh, could we maybe avoid anything pumpkin flavoured for now? All those pies have really put me off.”


	2. Autumn Fashion

One of the best things about the end of the year was the amount of wonderful shades in autumn. Everyone was wearing something that had a least a little pop of colour. Red, yellow, orange, they were all on show around now. And Jay waited eagerly to show off his fashion tastes. He was looking forward to put on his maroon woolly jumper, his neon orange scarf, his soft yellow/red shirt. He truly was a fashion icon when it came to autumn.  
There seemed to be a little bit of a problem though.  
“Jay, listen, I know you love that sweater but don’t you think...?”  
“It was big on me when I got it.”  
Cole bit his lip as he gently traced Jay’s stomach.  
An injury at the beginning of the year had put him very firmly on bedrest. And bedrest led to overeating. And overeating had led to Jay gaining a whopping 60 pounds as September arrived. Despite attempts to slim back down, Jay only seemed to put on more weight, now resigned to it.  
“I think it’ll be fine.”  
“If you’re sure.”  
Jay put it on, and was promptly very pissed off to see gaps in the wool where it was being stretched taut.  
“God, I’m gonna ruin this! Look, I’m making holes.”  
Cole knew that Jay was deliberately avoiding focusing on the bit of belly that was still showing. He wasn’t about to mention it.  
“I mean, you still look good.”  
Jay snorted. “You’re saying that because you’re my boyfriend. I can’t go out like this. I need new autumn clothes immediately.”  
“And you can’t wear your regular clothes because..?”  
“Um, they’re not autumnal? I am a fashionable man Cole, I need to be in season.”  
Cole sighed, one hand moving to the roll of fat the sweater failed to mask. He squeezed it gently.  
“You look cute though.”  
“Shut the fuck up.”  
“I’m serious! You’re adorable. Look at this! My baby’s finally taking care of himself.”  
“You’ve had too many conversations with my mother.”  
Cole grinned, moving down to Jay’s middle. He pressed a small kiss to the stomach on show.  
“Me and your mother are besties, get over it. Edna is amazing. We should ask her for some cookies! I love her cooking.”  
“Uh huh, you’re definitely not going to feed them all to me.”  
“Definitely not.”  
Jay stretched, which caused more stretched holes in his jumper, to his chagrin.  
“Ugh.”  
“Maybe it can be the new trend. Hole riddled sweaters.”  
Jay pouted, but kept it on. After all, Cole seemed to like it very much.


	3. Growling

Hungry.  
So, so hungry.  
It was the only feeling Jay could really register as his stomach growled fiercely.  
But alas, it was midnight, and the bed was so warm, could he really be bothered to move?  
Another groan from his stomach.  
Jay poked at it. No wonder he was getting so fat. He’d eat anything to quell the hunger.  
“Mmf? Babe? ‘S that your stomach?”  
Ah great. Cole had been woken up by how loud his belly was being.  
“Mm. It’s fine. Sorry for waking you up. Go back to sleep.”  
Another angry growl.  
“You’re hungry.” Cole stated, as if it wasn’t blindingly obvious.  
“No shit.”  
“Want me to get you anything?”  
Jay felt Cole shift, and automatically held him back where he was with a chubby arm.  
“No. It’s fine.”  
Jay couldn’t see the brow raise in the dark, but he knew full well it was there.  
“What do you want?”  
“Nothing! I’m fine!”  
Cole patted a flabby stomach. “This bad boy begs to differ.”

It had started when he was hit by that bloody pollen.  
They’d been on a mission to a mutated garden, and Jay had been lucky enough to be the only one inhaling the explosion of pollen that had appeared over him when he walked past a particularly bright pink flower.  
When nothing happened immediately, they all wrote it off as nothing to worry about.  
But oh ho ho.  
The ravaging hunger had come so quickly that evening it was almost painful. And Jay was compelled to stuff himself into oblivion just to rid the awful feeling.  
And it happened again, and again and again.  
No wonder he’d started to swell up.  
A later inspection to the pollen showed it was some kind of freak creation, originally designed to punish dieters who’d upset the creator (who had since been arrested). A couple of hours after settling into the body of the new host, they’d been consumed by hunger, so they ate and ate whatever they got their hands on just to stop the feeling. And then the pollen oh so wonderfully helped to speed up weight gain.  
Jay had gone up two clothing sizes before they’d found that out.  
And he’d been determined to defeat the pollen by sheer willpower.  
However, resistance only seemed to make failure even worse; he’d almost doubled in size.  
It was a miracle that Cole was still attracted to him.

“Babe, you’re hungry, you need to eat.”  
“If I eat, I won’t stop until I clear out the kitchen. I’m fine.”  
“Jay.”  
“No! I’ll get even fatter.”  
“So? At least you’ll be alive. You can’t just starve yourself, I won’t let you.”  
“Ugh. Fine. I’ll eat. But you’re paying for everything I clear out!”  
“Not a problem.”  
Jay heaved himself out of bed to go gobble some more food.  
He’d have to figure out how to get rid of the pollen somehow. But for now? He’ll just focus on food.


	4. Warm Drink

Hot chocolate was a god tier beverage. Anyone who told Jay otherwise was wrong. Even if they were his boyfriend.  
“Listen, when I was little, I just drank too much in one go. I can’t stand it anymore.”  
“That’s ridiculous. I could drink hot chocolate constantly for hours and I would have no problem with it.”  
“You say that now, but...”  
“Is that a challenge?”  
Cole face palmed. “No! Jesus, I don’t want you to hate your favourite drink.”  
“All I can hear right now is a betting opportunity. Okay? If you’re right, and I get sick of hot chocolate, then I will admit it’s lessened status. But, if I’m right, you gotta drink some. It’s been like, forever, you’ll realise how good it is!”  
“Jay, this is -”  
“Whatever you want in the bedroom I’ll give it to you. If you win.”  
“I - what?”  
“Surely there’s sexy stuff you wanna do with me but you don’t wanna ask? I know I have a few. So if you win, I’ll do whatever you want. Without judgement.”  
“Jay that’s... Fuck okay.”  
“Great! You make me the hot chocolate though. I will just sit here and drink.”  
Cole smirked. “You’re gonna regret this.”  
“Bring it on baby.” Jay grinned back.

Cole was talking utter bullshit. Jay was seven mugs in, and feeling great! They were big mugs too. He probably had like a gallon in him right now.  
“I think you’re just kinda cowardly baby.” Jay sipped on mug number 8, leering at Cole.  
“We’re only on the eighth. Just wait til you hit the teens.” Cole stuck his tongue out playfully, before puckering up. “You got a chocolate moustache there. Lemme help you clean up.”  
Jay put the mug down momentarily to let Cole kiss him. He doubted any chocolate around his mouth was being taken away. Cole just liked kissing him.  
Jay wasn’t about to object. He loved Cole’s mouth.  
“I reckon this is just a distraction tactic because you know you’re gonna lose.” Jay swigged another load of drink.  
“No! I just wanted to kiss you. I’m no cheater.”  
“Uh huh. Tell that to Nya.”  
Cole choked, flushing. “Jay!”  
“What? I thought it was funny.”  
About a week after going ‘exclusive’ without Nya, Cole had had sex multiple times with Jay.  
Nya was over it now, but jokes on the topic were still a lil touchy.  
“If she hears you she’ll tear off your head.”  
“She won’t. I’m too busy drinking good drinks.”  
“You’ll get sick of them, swear down!”

Okay so maybe Cole was a tiny bit right. He was on number 20, and the novelty had long since worn off.  
Not to mention how bloated he feels. He was pretty sure he could hear his stomach sloshing.  
Based on Cole’s smarmy grin, he was probably right.   
“How’s the god tier beverage honey?”  
“It’s great. I love it.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yes. I’m having the best time right now.”  
Cole pushed on Jay’s distended stomach.  
A small slooshing noise.  
“I think your tum’s a little overworked, don’t you?”  
“No.” Jay moved onto to 21. “I think the ol’ stomach’s having a great time.”  
Cole rolled his eyes. “There is no way you’re still enjoying this.”  
“Sounds like you’re salty you’re losing.”  
Cole made another five mugs. “No. But I think we should pick up the pace.”  
“What? That’s not how this works!”  
“Young me didn’t know what pacing was. I was all, chug chug chug! So hurry up baby. You’ve got another five mugs to finish in about...” Cole glanced at the clock. “Let’s say five minutes.”  
“You’re ridiculous this isn’t-!”  
“Clock’s ticking babe!”  
Frustrated, Jay poured the remainder of his drink in his mouth, moving on to the next one.  
“Ow! It’s hot! Let me let it cool down.”  
“Hmm. Nah.” Cole smirked. “Give up?”  
“No!”  
Fuck his tongue. Jay would scald it for the purpose of winning.  
It was like drinking fire. He didn’t even have much time to appreciate the taste. It was just swallow, swallow, swallow.  
Jay was on the last two mugs Cole had made when he glanced at his boyfriend.  
“One minute.” Cole murmured, eyes slightly wide. “You can... you can slow down, I don’t want you to burn yourself.”  
Jay shook his head firmly. That was losing. He was not going to lose.

36 cups was where he drew the line. He felt sick.  
“Stop! Stop! Okay, fine. Fine. You win.”  
Cole eyed the mug he was still holding. And he drank the hot chocolate.  
“What are you doing? You win. You don’t have to..?”  
Cole snorted. “Jay, babe, that was a complete lie. I said I didn’t like hot chocolate to piss you off. I should’ve said something before all this happened, but I kinda wanted to see how far you’d let it escalate.”  
“What?”  
Cole smirked. “So do I get my bedroom treat now?”  
“No! You liar! God, you’re such a bitchboy.”  
Cole shrugged. “Listen, I didn’t make you do anything, you’re the one who-”  
“You’re so fucking sexy.”  
Cole paused. “Huh?”  
“You heard me. I want you to fuck me. That was so conniving. God, you drive me crazy.”  
“What? Jay, you’re so weird.”  
“Whatever you want in the bedroom. Let’s go, let’s go.”  
Cole presses against an overworked stomach. “So sloshy.”  
“Hurry up!”  
“I think you should drink some more.”  
Jay raised a brow. “I feel ill.”  
“So? Whatever I want in the bedroom.”  
“Cole!”  
“Hehe, you’re right. I’ll just have to settle for this slooshy demon.” Cole poked it, making more noise.  
“Do you have a fucking thing for bellies?”  
“That would be telling.” Cole picked Jay up, bridal style. “Into the bedroom we go.”

Hot chocolate was now firmly at the bottom of Jay’s beverage favourites.


	5. Transformation

In terms of body transformations, Jay reckoned he’d gone the wrong way.  
Usually, a glow up was supposed to be from maybe a lil ugly, maybe a lil chubby to less so.  
In Jay’s case, he reckoned he’d glowed down   
“You’re being so dramatic. Just because you’ve gained a few pounds doesn’t mean you’ve had a glow down.”  
“Are we ignoring my fucking fur?”  
Jay had been hit by some kinda fucking spell.  
He’d blown up - FAR MORE than a “few pounds” - and reckoned he was slowly becoming some kinda beast, what with the way he had small horns jutting from his head and grey fur slowly spreading across his skin. Not to mention teeth now more like fangs.  
“No, I just feel like that’s what you keep bringing up.”  
“Oh sure, not the horns bursting through my skull!”  
Cole ran a finger along one of said horns, following the spiral shape.  
“They’re kinda cute. Make you look tough.”  
“You’re insufferable.”  
“Look, Kai got you some hair removal cream, that’ll probably make the fur go away.”  
“Oh yes, the magic fur will be defeated by some drug store skin care lotion.”  
“Well, you could at least try!”

The magic fur was indeed defeated by some drug store skin care lotion, to Jay’s delight. He’d been apprehensive of it growing back, but it didn’t. He kept it on hand just in case, but he didn’t seem to need it.  
Now that it was gone, everyone chilled out. Going back to ‘normal’.  
Like that was the only thing the spell had done.  
Jay had complained about it to Cole.  
Cole was so logical and it was annoying.  
“There’s nothing else I can tell we can do. The horns are part of your body now, that much is evident, so cutting them off or something would be hella painful. Your fangs are sexy.”  
“And the weight?”  
Cole glanced at the chubbier stomach.  
“That’s cute.”  
“What? Cole, that isn’t helpful!”  
Cole ran a palm over the hefty belly, the other hand still curled around one of Jay’s horns.  
“It’s so cute! Look!” And Cole wobbled the stomach gently, sending ripple across the skin.  
Jay grunted, baring his fangs. “Fuck you.”  
“Sounds good to me.”  
“What?”  
“Fucking you.”  
“I - really? When I’m like this?”  
Cole patted Jay’s belly gently. “Especially when you’re like this.”


	6. Fall Festival

Fall meant harvest. And harvest meant festival.  
Festival meant food.  
Jay couldn’t pinpoint when exactly he’d become a glutton, but it definitely had a lot to do with Cole.  
Almost entirely to do with Cole.  
It started by appreciating the sugary gifts Cole gave him when they started dating.  
And then the extravagant meals they had on dates.  
And then more treats from Cole.  
And more and more and more.  
And now Jay’s stomach jiggled, his thighs rubbed, his cheeks were pudgy and his muscles were obsolete, replaced by wobbling chub that lined his arms.  
The way to Jay’s heart had been through his stomach, and Cole had more than happily made it a wide path.  
“Hey there babe. The festival is today.”  
“Mhm.”  
“Reckon there’ll be a banquet.”  
Jay kissed Cole softly. “You gonna buy me food?”  
“Always. I reckon this is enough evidence of that.” Cole poked Jay’s belly gently.  
“Ugh, no kidding. You have royally fattened me up.”  
“Mm. That a problem, your highness?”  
Jay snorted. “If you don’t think it’s a problem, then there’s no problem.”  
“I’ve never had a problem with the way you look. You’re gorgeous. The only problem there could possibly be is you are too hot.”  
“Keep sweet talking and I’ll let you ruin me. Not that you haven’t already.”  
“Gonna get stuffed at the banquet huh?”  
“Only if you do the stuffing.”  
“It would be my pleasure.”

The lights were bright, there were dazzling fireworks, and ornate decorations lining the trees around them.  
But Jay and Cole could only focus on the long lines of tables that were coated in different dishes.  
“Chicken for my boyfriend.” Cole presented another dish, having already stuffed many more into Jay previously.  
“You spoil me. And do you really have to stick with themes?”  
“Yeah! There’s an order to everything.”  
Jay rolled his eyes, but ate dutifully as Cole levelled food to his mouth.  
A harvest festival was prime opportunity for feeding. They just had to hope other festival goers wouldn’t mind how much food would disappear into Jay’s stomach.


	7. Big Meal

Jay groaned. Loudly.  
Cole looked him up and down, a small smirk on his face. “I told you.”  
“Shut up. I get it. I’ve stuffed myself a lil too much.” Jay winced as his stomach churned.  
“A little?”  
“A lot.”  
Cole glanced around the menagerie of plates, that had once all been full of various stages of a meal. Five starters, ten mains, five desserts.  
All of it very obviously in Jay’s distended stomach.  
“Anything I can do to help?”  
“Mmf. Same as usual.”  
Cole nodded, sliding both of his hands onto Jay’s belly.  
It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence; Jay eating himself to the point of pain - due to an unhealthy amount of no self control - and Cole taking up the job of rubbing the most painful parts.  
“Urgh. Thank you.” Jay rested his head onto Cole’s shoulder.  
Cole kissed him softly.  
“I kind of ordered one other dessert.” He mumbled. “But we can save it until-”  
“What is it?”  
“Cake.”  
“How much?”  
“Only small.”  
Jay prodded his stomach, hissing angrily as he immediately rethought his decision to do that.  
He surveyed the plates.  
“I’ve had a lot to eat.”  
“Uh huh.”  
“I think I need something to finish off my rather large meal.”  
Cole rolled his eyes. “You’ll make yourself sick.”  
“I want that fucking cake Cole.”  
“Alright, but don’t come crying to me later.”  
“You’d love that.”  
Cole didn’t reply. Because they both knew he would.


	8. Affection

Jay loved times like this.  
Just cuddled against Cole, who was giving him little kisses.  
It was so relaxing. So calming.  
Nothing sexy, nothing too steamy. Just pure, unadulterated love.  
Cole cupped one of Jay’s chubby cheeks.  
“I love you. So much.”  
“I love you too. Even more.”  
Cole smiled and embraced Jay tighter. “Impossible! I love you 1000x more.”  
“Ok but consider this: incorrect, I love you more.”  
“Hmm, a convincing argument but-”  
“Really? This again? Shut up losers, you both love each other lots, we get it.” Kai snapped, at his breaking point after having to overhear this exchange numerous times.  
“Don’t be jealous. It’s not a good look on you.” Cole shook his head at Kai, before refocusing his attention on Jay. “So, are you single? I think we should go on a date.”  
“Noo, sorry, I’m taken.” Jay sniggered.  
“Damn, he’s a lucky man.”  
“I’m the lucky one actually!”  
Jay giggled as Cole touched their noses together.  
“Oh really? Prove it.” He mumbled.  
More than happy to oblige, Jay kissed Cole.  
“Take it upstairs!” Lloyd groaned, throwing an empty chips packet at the couple playfully.  
Cole swept Jay up in his arms at the exclamation, and carried him to their room, where Jay was dropped gently on the bed.

“I can’t believe you can still do that.” Jay mumbled.  
“Huh? Do what?” Cole stretched out.  
“Yknow... carry me. I’m not exactly the same size I was when we started dating.” Jay gestured vaguely at his body.  
“Oh! Don’t be silly. I’m the strongest guy I know. I could carry you even if you were a million times the size you are now.”  
“Doubt it.” Jay poked at his stomach.  
“... Are they back again?” Cole asked, voice softening.  
Since the start of Jay’s recent weight gain, he’d had more than a few insecurities. They’d faded more and more as Cole continued to show Jay the exact same amount of love as he had 50 pounds previously, but they were still around some days.  
“Mhm.”  
Cole settles next to Jay, hand immediately going to caress him. “Oh baby. Wanna talk about it?”  
Jay shifted. “I - you’re so hot. And muscly. And I used to be, and now I’m not, and that’s probably not super duper attractive, and... yeah. Same shit as always I guess.”  
“Jay. Sweetheart. Light of my life. I will always be attracted to you. You’re the hottest person I’ve ever seen. Attraction isn’t just about looks too, I’ll have you know, even though you have those too. It wasn’t your body that made me fall in love with you. It was you. As in, everything in your head. I promise. You could double in size, or even more than that, and I would never stop being attracted to you. I love you.”  
Jay shifted. “I love you too. So much Cole. I want to give you everything. You deserve so much.”  
“Um, uno reverse.” Cole kissed Jay’s cheek. “Now, lemme give you some love.”


	9. Marshmallow

While Jay enjoyed most foods - as one could tell by even a glance at his figure - marshmallows were on the hate list.  
He despised them.  
They just tasted gross and he couldn’t even begin to understand the appeal behind them.  
“You’re insane! Marshmallow’s are so good.” Cole had tried to tempt him many a time, to no avail.  
Jay would never, ever put his lips around a marshmallow.  
At least, that’s what he wanted to believe.

As his weight gain had increased with fervour, Jay started to not be as active when the ninja’s service was required. However, he discovered he had a knack for passive roles.  
Especially bait.  
Much to Cole’s chagrin, whenever the team needed to lure out a new enemy, Jay would be utilised, a target for the foe to pounce on. He never got hurt, other than a few bruises or scratches here and there.  
It was all fine.  
Until he managed to get kidnapped. Properly kidnapped, and it wasn’t in the plan.

“Wakey wakey.”  
Jay had been knocked out, and found himself tied up, making direct eye contact with Madame Marzipan, a new deranged villain on the block.  
A baker who used her treats to inflict misery on others. Ah.  
“Good morning young man. Somebody slept in! Not to worry, I’ve prepared you breakfast.”  
“Marzipan, I -” Jay was interrupted by something shoved into his mouth.  
Something sticky and nearly flavourless.  
Ah.  
Of course she’d be feeding him marshmallows.  
“Now now dearie, eat up! You have a long day ahead of you.”  
Jay wouldn’t usually be adverse to food, even if it was bewitched by some kind of force that would definitely come back to haunt him, but really? Really?  
Marshmallows?  
Jay chewed angrily, all too aware of what Madame Marzipan did to her victims if they didn’t comply.  
He didn’t fancy Cole finding him torn limb from limb.

From their surveillance they’d done, usually she fed them a variety.  
So why the ever loving fuck was Jay being given the same bloody marshmallows every single moment?  
She’d done the stereotypical evil thing after the kajillionth bowl.  
Explained her whole plan.  
She was going to make Jay huge, supposedly, and then eat him.  
Wonderful.  
Jay had already figured that out, and what exactly she’d imbued the marshmallows with.  
Every marshmallow was very quickly converted to fat. Jay had already popped a button, and he doubted it had been more than three hours.  
He believed in the ninja though. They’d rescue him.

Jay heard the calamity from his cell later that day. Yeah. There were the usual yells, grunts and groans of the ninja fighting.  
He could stop eating the marshmallows now.  
More than happily, he pushed the bowl away, surveying the damage that had happened during his time here.  
God knew how his pants were intact, what with the way his heavy belly pushed against them. His shirt had ridden up too.  
Jay sighed. He hadn’t planned on getting a new size up so soon after the previous.  
At least he could tell Cole that his hatred of marshmallows was justified. Anyone would despise them after what he’d just been through.


	10. Food Coma

Thursday evenings meant one thing.  
A stuffing.  
After a many conversations, Jay and Cole had agreed to trial a new kink they both suspected they had.  
Jay had always loved eating. The feeling of pushing himself to the limits was somewhat satisfying, and sometimes made him see stars if he really tried hard enough. Cole had always had a fascination with the lengths the body could go to to store food.  
Every Thursday evening, no matter how the day had been, Jay was stuffed. If they were tired after a long day? Lazy pushes of food into Jay’s mouth from both of them, quietly watching his stomach fill out as more and more was packed in there. Angry at one of the others? The anger would be vented in more forceful eating, with hard swallows and a far too stiff belly. Sad? Lots of kisses in between mouthfuls, almost silent murmurs to each other, whispers of reassurances and love and all things wonderful whilst cupping each other’s cheeks, Cole’s hand splayed against steadily softening abs until they distend.  
But they could both agree the best times were when they were ridiculously horny.  
It was almost routine that every so often, the couple would be making eyes at each other the whole day - often after long periods of being away from each other - desperate to get the other in bed.  
It was very near impossible to wrench them away from each other during the day.  
“Mm. Jay-Jay. Gonna fuck you so hard tonight.” Cole would whisper, nipping at his neck and pressing soft kisses against pale skin.  
“Yes. Yes please. I want you so bad.” Jay would whine and push his entire body against Cole, in an attempt to quell his lust.

It had gotten so bad that day that the team had snapped, sending them off to retire for the night early.  
Cole pushed Jay onto the bed eagerly the moment he shut the door behind them.  
“Thursday.” He said, eyes glittering.  
Jay nodded. “Thursday.”  
He started stripping off. It was a lot more fun sometimes, seeing his stomach pop out, not restrained by his clothes.  
“I’ll go order some stuff. There’s some snacks in my drawer there if you wanna get started.”  
With a flustered kiss, Cole left the room.  
Jay pulled out a bag of chips, opening them carefully and placing one in his mouth.  
Food always seemed to taste so much better on a Thursday.  
The packet was soon empty, along with three others, and Jay had just opened a tin of cookies when Cole walked back in, a couple of boxes of takeout in his hands.  
Jay surveyed the load.  
Gotta be at least a few pounds worth of junk there.  
Taking another leisurely bite out of his cookie, Jay smirked and stretched his legs out.  
“Hello gorgeous.” Cole hooked Jay’s legs over his lap as he sat down, one hand going to poke Jay’s stomach. “You ready?”  
“God yes. I’ve been waiting all week.”  
Cole beamed, a deep kiss planted on Jay’s lips. “What kinda pizza do you want first? We got margarita, pepperoni, mushroom...”  
“Double stuffed crust?”  
“Obviously. Need to get a good start.”  
“Surprise me.”  
Cole lifted a slice of pepperoni to Jay’s mouth, who gobbled it greedily.  
“Hungry?”  
“No. Just eating.”  
Cole continued feeding Jay various different slices, caressing his dick with a free hand whilst Jay did the same for Cole, slender fingers wrapping themselves around Cole's length.

It was several hours later when Jay couldn’t fit anymore. No matter how much he’d wanted to. He’d come so many times tonight, all from gradually filling up and Cole’s magic strokes.  
Now he couldn’t move. He just wanted to shut his eyes, and sleep his globed belly off.  
Cole would want to fuck him though. Especially what with his round he was right now.  
Two hands slid around the ball of a stomach.  
“Look at you. That’s gotta be a personal record or something.” Cole caressed Jay’s belly in awe.  
Too out of it to even speak, Jay just grunted in agreement.  
“Ah. My babe in a food coma?”  
Another groaned response.  
Content with that, Cole curled his body around Jay’s. “It’s okay. You deserve a lil sleep. I can fuck you later. You did so well today. You look gorgeous.”  
Jay snuffled happily, leaning his head onto Cole’s shoulder.


	11. The Costume Doesn’t Fit

Halloween was the sexiest, spookiest time of the year. That was a universal, well-known fact.  
The ninja weren’t having a Halloween party per se, rather just a relaxation period where they’ll get dressed up and get drunk. It had been decided at the very beginning of the year, with Cole and Jay planning and getting their couple’s costume multiple months once advance.  
One teeny tiny problem though.  
Since ordering the clothing, Jay’s weight had started fluctuating wildly, due to some virus or other he’d contracted on a mission.  
He was at the very least two sizes bigger than when they’d got the costumes.  
And taking into consideration that Jay had gone for a size down anyway, just to accentuate his then-toned body...  
“It’s not going to fit.” Jay mumbled.  
“You don’t know that.”  
Jay snorted, rolling his eyes at Cole. “Tell that to the ‘small’ label.”  
“You’re like... a medium now.”  
“I’m XL and we both know it.”  
Cole sighed, wrapping beefy arms around Jay. “You say that like all your squish is a bad thing.”  
“It is.”  
“No. It’s so cute. And cuddly. You were hot before but you’re downright adorable now. And you will look even cuter dressed as a spartan warrior. Now put on your damn chest plate.”  
“Bold of you to assume it will manage to go around my chest.”  
Cole sighed and tied the plastic armour around Jay’s body carefully.  
It did look awfully tight.  
Not to mention the chest plate was being pushed upwards by a chubby belly.  
Cole looked Jay up and down.  
He’d never looked better.  
“God. You look...”  
“Fat. Pass the skirt thingy? Let’s see if that can actually fit round my waist.”  
Wordlessly, Cole passed him the other tacky item.  
Jay was right. He did look fat. Gloriously so.  
Cole wanted to squeeze those belly rolls.  
The ‘skirt’ was hanging on barely, clamped tightly around thick thighs and a large ass.  
It was when Jay bent over to pick up the cape that Cole lost it.  
With a confident stride, Cole clapped one hand to a love handle, the other running over Jay’s spare tire.  
“Um?”  
“Fuck me?”  
“What? Right now?”  
“Yeah. Please.”  
“Sounds uh - sounds good! Lemme just take this off any...”  
“No. Leave it on.”  
Jay raised his brow, but complied, more than happily obliging Cole with a deep kiss.


	12. Beloved Monster

Everyone knows, undoubtably, that the best, most loveable monster was the one that Frankenstein created.  
He just wanted love. Isn’t that adorable?  
Cole has been stitched from multiple body parts after Frankenstein’s original failed experiment to create a perfect beauty. After several more attempts, he’d perfected it, and Cole was brought to life.  
His stitching was barely noticeable, hidden due to the tiny marks, as most would be too busy revelling in the beauty that the scientist had created.  
What good ol’ Victor hadn’t expected was an overwhelming sense of empathy. When learning of previous failed experiments, he lashed out. Those were his fallen brothers, lost to time and Frankenstein’s fits of rage.  
Cole attacked. It was all he could do when he felt so upset.  
Leaving a battered body behind, Cole had fled, endeavouring to find his brethren.

All to no avail. Not that that was a problem. Cole has stumbled across a young man on his travels. Small, and scrappy, with a sharp tongue and sparkling eyes.  
It hadn’t been long for the newest monster to find love.  
Jay was his companion’s name. He was a farm boy who’d run from home after being accused of devil worship, due to his proficiency in more shadowy arts.  
He was just as besotted with the monster.

It was after Cole had managed to procure (read: steal) another batch of fresh food for his partner - Frankenstein hadn’t given him a stomach, for some ungodly reason - that he noticed Jay was ever so slightly squishier. A more rounded tummy pressed into Cole as they cuddled.  
Cole poked it out of curiosity.  
“I get it! I get it. I’ll cut back.” Jay grumbled.  
Ah. Had that been something wrong?  
“Did I do something?” Cole asked, wary. He had been trying so hard to learn what people thought was right and wrong.  
“I mean... you could’ve just asked me about it rather than poke me.”  
“What is it?” Cole went to prod again, curious, but remembered how Jay has stiffened.  
“Um - weight gain?”  
“Huh. You can do that?”  
“Well, yeah. What, you think we have one mass forever?”  
“I mean...”  
“No. It fluctuates. It just means I’ve eaten too much lately. I’m getting a little on the chubby side.” Jay grabbed at his spare tire and jiggled it with his hands.  
“Can I?” It was one of the most fascinating things Cole had ever seen.  
Jay lifted his hands in way of permission.  
“Oh! It’s so soft.” Cole immediately dived to rub his face in.  
“Woah there! Little hasty, aren’t you?”  
“It’s very cute. May I pet it some more?”  
“Pet it? It’s not a... sure, I guess. You like this?”  
“Yes! Look! It’s so plushy.”  
“Huh. You want more of it?”  
Cole looked upwards immediately. “You can do that?”  
“It would take a bit of time but yeah.”  
“Yes! That would be very nice.”  
Jay smiled softly. Anything for his hulking figure of a boyfriend.


	13. Comfy and Cozy

Jay wrapped himself tightly in the blanket, thick and woollen, shielding him from the cold that still remained in the room, despite the shut windows.  
“Want any cookies?”  
“Please!”  
It was one of Jay and Cole’s cozy nights. They were just going to cuddle, watch a film or two, before dozing off.  
And Jay was probably going to overeat again, but really, that’s part of what cozy nights were now. His now-chubby stomach had enough to say about that.  
Cole brought the entire cookie jar in, along with a small tray of various treats, and set them on the coffee table, before leaving to return again with their drinks.  
“What’re we watching again?”  
“Ocean’s 11.”  
“Sounds good.” Cole wriggled into the blanket and pulled Jay into his arms.  
The man in question settled there comfortably, more than happy to be in Cole’s lap.

Both of the couple’s hands idled when given nothing to do. Jay’s had wormed predictably into the cookie jar, half of its contents already demolished, whilst Cole’s focused on caressing his boyfriend.  
Namely, squishing his fingers in and out of Jay’s stomach rhythmically.  
The smaller of the pair had brushed it off as first, assuming it was just an accidental brush of Cole’s fingers.  
But the definitive pattern that Cole was using, a gentle “dip, squish, release, dip squish release”, was undeniable.  
For the first time, Jay felt embarrassed about his weight gain.  
It wasn’t like it was much. Nothing over twenty. It was just all concentrated in his abdomen. But he didn’t think it was something too bad.  
It wasn’t too bad, right?  
The newly forming worry caused Jay to stuff more food in his mouth.  
No. No, Jay that’s not how to handle problems.  
Cole stopped with his repetitive motion, instead switching to rub gently, fingers only just skimming the surface of Jay’s stomach.  
He wasn’t a fan of how much attention Cole was giving his belly.  
Did Cole not like it? Was he fiddling to try and subliminally make Jay lose the extra weight?  
No, no, Cole wouldn’t...  
Jay couldn’t focus on the movie. And they’d just started planning the heist! This was his favourite part, and he couldn’t even enjoy it. This night wasn't cozy at all.  
Jay realised with a start that the cookie jar was empty.  
Really? He’d eaten all of them and hadn’t even realised?  
Ugh, no wonder he was getting fat.  
Cole squeezed a chunk of excess flesh then.  
Right. Fuck this.

“I get it. You don’t have to be so passive aggressive.” Jay grumbled.  
Cole blinked. “What?”  
“Don’t pretend you don’t know what you’re doing! It’s really hurtful, and I didn’t realise you were the type of person to do that stuff.”  
“No, what, babe? Baby, did I do something? Are you okay?” Cole’s brow furrowed, eyes darting across Jay’s face in concern.  
Jay huffed, before jabbing at his own stomach violently. “I get it. I’ve put on a few. You could’ve just said rather than poking and playing with it.”  
“What? You... Jay you haven’t gained weight, I would’ve noticed.”  
“Oh yeah, because you kneading my stomach isn’t noticing anything. I’d rather you just say something than do this whole pretending bullshit.”  
“No - I... I don’t focus on what my hands are doing when they’re idle, you know that. I was just playing with something soft. That was... you? You’ve gained weight?”  
Shit. Had Cole really not noticed? And Jay has just pointed it out? Oh Jesus.  
“Um...”  
Cole hesitates, looking at Jay’s baggy tee. He lifts the clothing up gently, to get a good view of the stomach he hadn’t noticed growing.  
Jay stiffened. His softer belly hadn’t been under scrutiny by anyone but himself, and now Cole was having a close look.  
His boyfriend gently bobbed his growing muffin top up and down with his hand.  
“Woah.”  
“I - I’ll lose it, I just-”  
“Huh? Why would you do that? It’s cute. I mean, if you wanna, by all means, but don’t diet just because you think I don’t like this.”  
“You’re kidding.”  
“Nope! Look! Squish!” Cole smiles slightly as his hand dug into plush skin, causing a small ripple when he lifted it back up.  
“I - let’s just pretend this never happened. Okay?”  
Cole shrugged. “Alright.” And with a peck on the cheek, the conversation was over.  
Well, if Cole didn’t mind, then why should Jay? He’ll indulge himself.


	14. Magic potion

Jay wasn’t one to refuse gifts. If a tightly corked bottle of liquid with a label saying “to the sexiest ninja” appeared in front of his bedroom door, he wasn’t about to refuse it. After all, the bottle was exquisite, and who was he to turn down a drink?  
“Mm. I liked your gift this morning.” Jay mumbled that evening to Cole. It was still tightly bottled in his drawer, but he was thinking he could bust it out for a couple of sips soon just to taste it.  
“Huh? I didn’t... get you anything?”  
Jay snorted, and brought out the engraved bottle. “What’s this then?”  
Cole peered at it. “Dunno. Someone’s tryna steal my man by the looks of things. Sorry boys, the sexiest ninja is taken.”  
“I haven’t tasted it yet actually. Wanna try?”  
Cole shook his head. “Sorry babe. I’m doing that sober thing for charity, remember? Lloyd’s giving me ten bucks for everyday, I gotta rack it up.”  
Jay nodded. “You’re so generous. My amazing boyfriend is the best, kindest person in the land.” Jay looked at the bottle. “But more for me!”  
Jay popped the cork, some kind of steam flowing from the mouth piece, but no biggie.  
It was small enough to be finished in a few small chugs, but Jay wanted to try a sip before doing anything.  
It tasted like buttercream. Jay’s favourite type of cake filling.  
It was incredible.  
Eyes bright, Jay chugged the rest of it in a few eager gulps.  
“Wow! Cole, holy shit, that’s the best thing I’ve ever tasted!”  
Cole smiles softly. “I’m glad you liked it. You deserve a good treat.”  
Jay’s stomach gurgled loudly in response to that. Jay frowned. “Jesus. Never heard a groan that fierce before.”  
It was followed by another, just as strong.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, yeah. Get over here. Come kiss me some more.”  
Cole beamed, leaning in, straddling Jay as the kisses got more passionate.  
A few more minutes and Jay was starting to feel an immense pressure in his stomach. It was almost debilitating.  
“Ugh. No, no, Cole could you lean off? My stomach is killing me!”  
Cole obliged immediately. “Medicine? Do you think it was the drink?”  
Jay was about to reply when he felt another angry pain. Immediately followed by a warm bliss throughout his body.  
“Ah. It’s gone. That’s so weird...” Jay moved to lean towards Cole to kiss again, but instead found Cole’s eyes trained to Jay’s stomach.  
“Cole?”  
“You okay Jay?”  
Jay looked down, to his shirt riding up slowly as his stomach swelled.  
“What? What the fuck?”  
The panic only seemed to make the growing faster.  
“The drink! It was the drink. Was there anything that came with it?”  
Jay could barely focus. His body was growing before his very eyes, and it was getting larger by the second.  
Cole fumbled at the label, which was slowly changing to say something else. “Not so sexy anymore! Love from, the witch of the woods! Xoxo”  
“Jay...”  
Jay grunted in response.  
“I don’t know what I can do to help, um-”  
In one big wave, his weight seemed to double massively, before continuing to creep up slowly again.  
Jay could barely sit up.  
His hands grabbed desperately at ever expanding sides, pushing in, a feeble attempt at keeping everything as compact as possible.  
Jay’s waistband snapped loudly.  
“Ugh.”  
“Are you okay? In pain? Jay?”  
“I - fuck - ugh...”  
Cole glances around desperately.  
Fabric tearing. Very loud fabric tearing.   
“When do you think it’ll stop?” Jay asked, voice wavering.  
“I don’t - hopefully soon? Are you hurting?”  
“No, no, I just... fuh-” Another massive surge.  
Jay was flat on his back, wiggling in an attempt to get back up, to no avail.

It didn’t stop until Jay took up the entire double bed.  
“Ugh. Ugh, oh god.” Jay ran chubby hands all over a massive stomach, tree trunk thighs, layers and layers of chins.  
“Babe. You okay?” Cole asked, nervous.  
Jay shook his head. He’d gained far too much in too little time. And now he couldn’t move.  
Immobile. This was not how he’d envisioned the night going.  
A mountainous stomach jutted in front of him, obscuring the lower part of his body from view, but he could feel the folds and folds of fat on his thighs rubbing against each other with each laborious breath he took.  
“Maybe... maybe it’ll wear off soon, and you’ll go back to normal?”  
Jay groaned. “I want that to be a definitely.”  
Cole looked sympathetically at Jay. “Oh baby. It’s okay. I’ll look after you.”  
Jay’s stomach growled again, and both men tensed.  
No. Just a hungry growl.  
“I cannot be hungry, I’ve just gained about a gazillion pounds!”  
“No more than like... 300 I bet.”  
“Like that’s any better.” Jay frowned as his stomach groaned once more.  
“How about this? I’ll get you some food right now, and then we can talk about how we’re gonna solve this. But there’s no use once being all grumpy. Think about it this way: I get to take care of you for the foreseeable future! Now, what does my hefty man wanna eat?”


	15. Hungry

Okay so basically I wrote out a whole fucking chapter for this in one sitting and then my internet crashed and the chapter was lost and I really don’t think I can write it again, so I’m gonna leave you my plot outline so that y’all can imagine it because I’m not writing it all out again;

\- Jay gets a massive back injury during a battle and therefore is restricted to bed rest.  
\- Cole promises to fetch stuff for him.   
\- 3am; Jay gets hungry and asks Cole to fetch him some food, albeit guiltily.  
\- Cole obliges, and goes to cook some pasta  
\- Jay realises that he’s gained a few pounds here and there; his thighs touch, his cast feels even tighter around his stomach than it did previously, and some inspection clarifies that it’s because his belly is a lil bigger.  
\- Jay doesn’t really have a problem with it, but is worried about what Cole will think  
\- When Cole returns, Jay voices his concerns, only to be met by soft reassurance, as Cole thinks Jay would be even more adorable with some extra weight on him.  
\- Content, Jay decides to keep eating as he has been, not caring if it will result in his growth.


	16. Stuffed

Ever since he’d agreed to indulge Cole’s kink, Jay found himself looking forward to each stuffing session, not something he’d really expected. He’d been doing this for Cole, but it seemed maybe he wasn’t so adverse to it.  
In fact, he reckoned he could stuff himself alone. It would take all the fun out, sure, but Jay pre-kink-indulgement wouldn’t have had the guts.  
Literally.  
Jay’s gut had gotten a lot softer as the months had passed, Cole fawning over it and pressing excited kisses to each new stretch mark.  
It wasn’t a half bad life Jay was leading.  
And today was Cole’s birthday. So no matter how full Jay got, if Cole wanted him to eat more? He’d eat more.

“Good birthday so far?” Jay mumbled that evening as Cole unlocked their apartment door.  
“Yeah! It’s been great. I... are we still-?” Cole glanced at Jay’s midsection.  
“Obviously. It’s your birthday. I’m eating as much as you want me to.”  
Cole smiled softly. “God, you’re perfect.”  
“Anything for the birthday boy.” Jay set down the boxes he was holding back the table, Cole’s presents from their other friends.  
“I made you a cake by the way. It’s in the fridge.”  
Cole beamed, and brought it out. Jay thought it was quite a good cake. Kind of flat, yeah, but it would taste nice.  
He watched intently as Cole sliced. How much of it was gonna end up in his stomach tonight?  
Cole returned with the whole plate, took one slice for himself, and set the rest in front of Jay.  
Oh. Fucking hell.  
“Let me eat this first, then I’ll start feeding, alright?”  
Jay nodded, staring at the almost complete circle of cake in front of him. Why had he made it so big?  
Cole licked frosting from his lips and cleaned crumbs off his fingers before pinning Jay under his gaze. “Ready?”  
A slow nod.  
Cole lifted a slice and brought it to Jay’s lips where it was bitten into roughly. Hey! Not half bad.  
Although him going to share the thought as the whole thing is in his belly is unlikely.  
“It was really nice by the way! Thank you babe. I love you.” Cole nattered as he lifted another slice to Jay.  
Jay squeezed Cole’s shoulder. A nonverbal “it was no problem.”  
“You are okay with having the rest of this in your belly right? Like, it’s not that I don’t like it, because I really do, I just think I’d like it more if it was rounding out your stomach, yknow?”  
Jay nodded.  
“Mm. I don’t think I can ever thank you enough. For agreeing to do this with me. I love you so much Jay-Jay. I’m the luckiest guy alive.” Cole kept feeding as he spoke.  
“Luv ‘oo.” Jay’s speech was muffled by his mouthful.  
“Shh. Concentrate on eating for me, okay?”  
Jay didn’t reply, just swallowing.  
“Good boy.” Cole ran two hands over Jay’s stomach, tracing one of the first stretch marks that had appeared after the first few months. “Gonna get really big for me?”  
Jay kept chewing.  
“That’s my babe. Always eating. If I had any control, you’d always be eating. Then again, I’d be very horny all the time and that’s not exactly good for work.”  
Jay’s hand reached out to interlock with Cole’s. A sign that Jay was looking for some affection.  
Cole would more than happily oblige. He pressed kisses to Jay’s stomach, his hands, his thighs. “I love you. I love you so much. You’re going to give me the best birthday present of all time, and I’m going to thank you so hard in bed. Just gotta keep eating for me, okay? I want this belly rock hard by the time we decide to turn in.”

Cake having been finished, with Jay slowing down here and there, Cole presented Jay with a platter of all the confectionary and sweet stuff he’d been gifted.  
Jay hadn’t had an empty mouth for more than a second for ages now.  
When Cole was prepping other food, Jay would keep snacking and snacking, waiting for Cole to return.  
His stomach was rounding out now.  
“Mm. Chocolate roll?”  
Cole fed Jay the plate, and then again after two more refills.  
And now time for the piece de resistance.  
“So, you know how we’ve been becoming bros with the owners of that really cutesy bakery?”  
Jay nodded through his packet of chips.  
“Well, they found out it was my birthday, and baked me a lil something for a discounted price.”  
A head tilt.  
Cole smirked as he pulled the small Black Forest Gateau from the fancy box he’d been given.  
“Think you can fit this in too, chubs?”  
Jay flushed at the nickname, avoiding eye contact but nodding anyway.  
Cold grabbed a spoon. The cake was about the size of a toilet roll. With three layers.  
Cole took a bite first. Yeah, it was good. Just not his type of cake.  
“Open wide big boy.”  
Jay did so, a blush still on his face. The teasing was starting slowly, Jay knew it was one of Cole’s turn ons, so would allow himself to squirm under the quiet murmurings that had him embarrassed.  
“Look at your gut Jay-Jay. Look.”  
Jay had been avoiding that. He glanced down, a bloated distended belly meeting his eyes, red with how much it had been stretched.  
He dug his hands into the couch. He wasn’t allowed to massage it yet. That was Cole’s job.  
“My boyfriend’s becoming a right fatty. Isn’t that right? You’re kind of a glutton now. How does that make you feel?”  
Jay made a small moan through the gateau.  
“Mhm. It should make you feel sexy Jay. So so sexy. I’m so incredibly attracted to you. I want you to be fat and heavy and I want you to bounce on my dick, and I wanna feel every single pound as you move.”  
Jay groaned loudly in a moment of ecstasy.  
“That’d my babe. That’s my sweetheart. Look at that stomach. You’re huge! Those pants are gonna pop any second now. We’re not moving until that happens. Alright? Burst those seams for me. Your button’s already straining, you probably only need a few more bites.  
Jay chewed slowly, focusing on his waistband that was digging into his skin tightly. Pop that button Jay. C’mon.  
The gateau was finished, but Cole had more treats coming still.  
“And here are some brownies.”  
“Got you some more cookies!”  
“I might order some take out. How much do you reckon you could eat?”  
That last one had Jay incredulous. He was already so full. So, so full.  
“Urgh?”  
“I’m joking. I’m joking now. You need something to drink though. You keep ploughing through these sugar cookies, I’ll get you some milkshake.”  
Jay nodded. His gut was so tight now, groaning angrily with every other mouthful, stretching out his pants probably more than they were ever intended to be.  
That damned button was still hanging on though. There couldn’t be more than one thread keeping it tied, but it was soldiering on through.  
It was only when Jay chugged the milkshake that it finally pinged off, his stomach pooling into his lap.  
“Hey! Look at that.” Cole smiles softly, rubbing a hand over Jay’s distended, strained belly. “You okay? I think we’re officially finished for tonight.”  
Jay huffed out a breath, groaning incomprehensibly as he tried to get comfy, all to no avail.  
“Hey now big guy. You’re forgetting the most fun part.”  
Jay looked up at Cole in bewilderment.  
“Sexy times.”  
Ah. Yes.  
“Help me- urgh - up?”  
Cole grabbed both of Jay’s hands and heaved him off the couch, guiding him to the bedroom.  
“Thank you Jay. For the best birthday I could ever ask for.”


	17. Sweater

Everyone knows the best part of dating was getting to borrow your boyfriend’s clothes. Jay was no stranger to pillaging Cole’s stuff here and there, but he had a particular soft spot for a nice black sweater. It was big on him, obviously, Cole’s muscles overshadowing Jay’s svelte figure, and what with the size difference and everything. Jay didn’t care. The sweater smelt so wonderfully of Cole, it was like being wrapped in a hug all the time.  
On evenings when his partner was away on some kind of mission, Jay would pull on the sweater and hug himself tightly, drawing his arms up so that the sleeves dangled. Cole had often come home to Jay curled asleep on the couch, clutching at the flappy fabric. Cole would kiss him gently, and carry him to bed, mumbling affections whilst also cracking small jokes about Jay’s thievery.  
“Am I ever gonna get my sweater back? I haven’t worn it in ages.”  
Jay would smirk in return, feeling comfortably flooded in much too big fabric.  
At least, for the first year and a bit of dating.

Somewhere along the line, Jay had gotten very comfortable. He could see himself living with Cole for the rest of his life, and be entirely content. Just him and Cole, enjoying their lives as a couple, maybe even marriage at some point. It made Jay dizzy to think about marrying Cole. The idea was insane.  
However, Jay was currently on a mission. He was going to wait for Cole to go out, before pouncing on the sweater again.  
It had been far too long since he’d worn it, at least a couple of months, and Jay missed the swampy feeling.  
“You okay if I leave you on your own for a bit? Kai wants to talk to me in private or something.”  
Jay nodded, beckoning Cole to kiss him. “Of course. Have fun sweetheart. I love you.”  
“I love you too bluebird. I’ll swing by a bakery on the way home, get you a lil treat.”  
“Sounds yummy!”  
More kisses and another goodbye as Cole left.  
Ho ho ho. Sweater time.  
Jay threw open the closet doors, rifling through Cole’s side. No, no, that’s not it. There it was! He’d missed this bad boy.  
Excitedly, Jay pulled it over his head and onto his torso.  
He tensed up immediately.  
It didn’t fit.  
That’s...? What?  
Jay tugged at the hem, where it rested on a larger stomach he didn’t remember gaining.  
What the fuck?  
Impulsively, Jay checked the mirror, running an anxious hand over his figure. It had to have shrunk, right?  
Cole’s clothes always fit Jay.  
Maybe he’d gained around like... 20 pounds during the course of their relationship, but he was still able to fit into his own clothing, why not Cole’s?  
Jay prodded at his body, scowling at the reflection. This was bullshit. He hadn’t put on this much, he would’ve noticed. He’d have to have noticed, right?  
But there, in his reflection, a big belly that had a previously oversized sweater stretching to try and cover him. And an exploration with his hands showed him that the results were the same in person.  
But his clothes were fine?  
Jay turned back to the wardrobe, this time focusing on his section.  
He nearly dropped the tee he was holding.  
Last time he’d bought something to wear he was a size small. Medium at the very most.  
So why the fuck did this label say XL?  
Jay didn’t remember buying this. Had he been knocked out and lost memories of a weight gain between saying goodbye to Cole and moving to the closet?  
Unlikely.  
Jay bit his lip as he turned and stared at the mirror again. He pulled the sweater off furiously, examining to see if he’d damaged it somehow.

As he fraught over the seemingly sudden news of the fact that he was overweight - a quick trip to the scales confirmed that for him, ever so helpfully - Jay started to piece things together.  
He’d started eating a lot more since he’d gotten all loved up. He’d be snacking on something, and get so caught up in daydreaming of his boyfriend he’d mindlessly eat his way through anything he could get his hands on.  
And when Cole was off doing whatever, he’d be stuffing himself in a way of comfort, a full belly the closest he could come to being enveloped in a cuddle.  
Not to mention Cole was always bringing him extra treats as gifts in way of apology for not being around.  
Cole! Had Cole noticed? Obviously, he must have. He’d seen Jay naked.  
Oh god, that was embarrassing. Had Cole not said anything to try and protect Jay’s feelings? He was probably grossed out.  
Jay thought about the XL clothes in his wardrobe. They were the exact same cut, fabric, brand, everything as his previous clothes. Cole must’ve secretly been replacing them as Jay’s waistline increased.  
Jay couldn’t get over the fact he’d been oblivious to all of his. The scale said he was 257 pounds! That was a gain of 83.  
83.  
He’d have to slim down. He’d really really have to go on a diet, work out again - that was another thing! Why work out when he could admire Cole doing so?  
Ugh.  
Things were not helped when his stomach growled.  
“No.” Jay said to no one. “I’m dieting.”  
But he was really hungry.  
And really, could a sandwich really be all the bad for him?  
It was automatic, the way his spread the butter thickly over the bread, the amount of cheese he added, slices of cucumbers placed on the bread in an attempt to feel healthier.  
Jay thought while he chewed.  
He’d ask Cole if they could switch to buying low-fat butter. And if they could start having brown bread more than white. Cole would probably be relieved that he’d finally cottoned on.  
The sandwich was finished too quickly, and it was instinctive that he made another.  
How had he let it get this bad?

“Babe! I’m home. I got you a lil something.”  
Jay was holed up in the bedroom. He could simply not trust himself to be in the kitchen.  
“Babe? Jay-Jay? Where are you?”  
“Bedroom.” He mumbled. He wanted to hide. How could Cole even stand to look at him when he had two chins, flabby thighs and a stomach that wobbled when you poked it.  
“Oh? Is this a special treat for me? Should I be nude?” Cole’s voice was sultry as he neared the door.  
He was sweet. He was really going all out to protect Jay from being upset.  
Jay heard the door open, and he couldn’t even be bothered to turn, instead focusing on squishing his body into a small a space as possible.  
“Oh.” Cole stepped closer. “Baby?”  
Ugh. It was so hard. They were finally gonna have the confrontation Cole had probably been waiting for for so long.  
Jay didn’t want to reply.  
“Babe? Jay, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Cole’s voice wavered, a worried note that Jay hated.  
“I’m fine. I just think we should talk.”  
“Talk?” Cole tensed. “About what? Is something wrong?”  
“No. Yes. Yeah.”  
“Do... do you want this before we get into it?” Cole offered Jay a familiar brown paper bag. Oh. Something from the bakery.  
Jay looked inside, a muffin smiling up at him.  
Ugh. Really? What a way to start a conversation about his weight, by shoving a muffin in his gob.  
“This is kind of what I wanna talk about.”  
Jay pushed the bag away from him, trying to ignore the glorious temptation of that double chocolate.  
“Oh. Okay. Should I be sitting down?”  
“No. I don’t think so. If anything, you’re probably more than prepared for this conversation. More than me anyway.”  
Cole was quiet, and bit his lip.  
“Um, okay, so basically the thing is-!”  
“Did Lloyd say something to you? I know what he thinks I’m doing, but it’s not true, I swear, baby I would never cheat on you, that’s not me, I love you too much, and-!”  
“What? What the fuck? You’ve been cheating on me?”  
“No! No! I haven’t! Lloyd just thinks I have! Fuck, did I mess up? He hasn’t said anything to you?”  
“You - why would he think you’re cheating? What have you been doing? Is it... is it because I’m fat now?”  
Cole blinked. “I’m not. I’ve been learning to cook properly. I wanted to surprise you.”  
“Because I’m a fucking glutton?”  
“What?”  
“How long have you noticed I’ve been gaining weight and not said anything?”  
“Jay I don’t -”  
“Answer the fucking question to Cole.”  
Cole raised his arms in defence. “Okay! Okay! A while. It must’ve been almost half a year now. Your tops were riding up just a little bit, but I didn’t wanna hurt your feelings, so I just... I guess I’ve been buying you new clothes for a while now. I just don’t want you to be upset.”  
“If you’d said something, I could’ve stopped.”  
“Why would you do that?” Cole then glances away. “I mean, do you not like it?”  
“Why would anyone like being fat?”  
“You’re not fat.”  
“All 257 pounds of me beg to differ.”  
Cole was quiet.  
“Surely you must hate it. I don’t want you to stop being attracted to me.” Jay hesitated. “But I can slim down. I promise. I can... I can put myself on a diet, I can work out more, I’ll choose all the healthy alternatives!”  
“Babe. If that’s what you want, go for it. But don’t do that if it’s only because you think I don’t like this. Because I do. I do like this. I like you, and now there’s even more of you than before, and I love that, and you’re adorable, and great, and so so attractive. I think I get hornier looking at you now than I did when you were slimmer.”  
“That’s weird.”  
“Well, yknow.” Cole shrugged. “Can’t help what you’re into.”  
“What if I gained more? I can’t just keep...”  
“More to love baby. More to love. If you wanna trim down again, I’ll help you as much as I can, but if you don’t? Then I’ll keep bringing you treats and as I said, I’m learning to cook from a professional chef, so I will whip up any meal you want. Okay?”  
“Okay.” Jay nodded again. “Yeah. That sounds good. Can we just... pretend this never happened? I, uh, I wanna eat that muffin.”  
“Of course sweetheart.”  
Jay smiled softly. And then “Lloyd thinks you’re cheating?”  
“He heard me talk about meeting up with Romeo - that’s the chef - and he got all confused. Thought I was being lovey dovey. We all know you’re my one and only.”  
“Sappy. Also... I kind of stretched your sweater.”  
“Yeah? That’s fine. I can wear it and be swamped by you now. I like the idea of that.”


	18. Movie Night

Jay always looked forward to the movie nights he and Cole had once a month. This time, however, he had an agenda. Due to some expert sleuthing (aka, accidentally unlocking Cole’s phone to see tabs and tabs full of chubby chaser stuff) Jay has managed to figure out that his boyfriend had a bit of a weight gain kink. Which was cool! Jay was quite vanilla in the bedroom, but he wasn’t about to shame Cole for this.  
What he couldn’t abide was the fact that it was other people who were getting big, and other people Cole was jerking it to.  
Not on Jay’s watch. Call him an attention whore, but he wanted to be the focus of Cole’s ‘self love’ thoughts.  
He just wanted Cole to admit everything to him first. So what better way than by watching film about weight gain? Super Size Me was more a documentary than a movie, but it had a guy eating McDonald’s for every meal for a month straight, and gaining shit loads. Cole would be writhing.  
Jay was trying to increase his appetite here and there, taking seconds when ordinarily he would’ve denied them, stopping by cafés to indulge in a few treats here and there.  
If he was going to start gaining weight deliberately, he may as well help pace his body leading up to it.  
Cole hadn’t even noticed, which had Jay slightly miffed.  
But Jay’s agenda was going to absolutely wreck Cole. And then Cole would come clean, and Jay would show him his receding abs. After all, Jay already had the tiniest layer of chub to wobble along his stomach. Cole would be into that.

“Got everything set up?” Cole asked as he waited for the popcorn to finish up in the microwave.  
“Yup!” Jay called from his lounged position on the couch, copious amounts of blankets around him.  
“God, you know how long I’ve wanted to watch Groundhog Day? Everybody keeps telling me to watch it, and I go “I’ll get round to it” but I never do. About time this happens.”  
Ah. Jay had kind of forgotten about how he’d agreed to watch that a couple weeks ago.  
“Um... about that.”  
The microwave pinged.  
“I kind of forgot. We can watch them another day though, right? Or-?” If Cole was dead set on watching Bill Murray repeat himself, Jay’s whole plan would’ve been for nothing.  
“No, no, it’s fine! Don’t worry. What are we watching instead?” Cole offered Jay a bowl of popcorn.  
“There’s this documentary I found out about-”  
“Lemme get this straight, we’re skipping out on an iconic movie because of a documentary?”  
“Is that a problem?” Jay really really hoped it wasn’t.  
“I mean, no. I guess not. What’s it about?”  
“It’s called Super Size Me. It’s about a guy who eats nothing but McDonalds for a month. I’m kind of interested.”  
A hesitation from Cole. “Oh. Okay. Sounds cool.”  
Jay smirked, and snuggled into Cole’s side, pressing play.

Even when it just showed the man eating, Cole seemed uptight. He was shifting, playing with his popcorn rather than eating it, sometimes deliberately averting his eyes from the screen.  
And then when he got weighed for the first time, Cole started really struggling. He seemed to be moving his leg ever so slightly in the right way to make his growing hard on easier to deal with. Jay knew his boyfriend. He knew full well what was going on under the covers.  
“Babe?” Jay asked innocently. “You good?”  
“Mhm.” Cole made eye contact then. “Do you uh... this programmes put me off, do you wanna have my popcorn too?”  
Jay acted casual and nodded with a shrug.  
It was really starting. Cole was getting wound up. And he was - inadvertently or not - giving Jay more food.

It was three quarters in that Cole met Jay’s eyes. He’d been shuffling, and letting out occasional soft moans, almost inaudible, doing anything to quell his downstairs.  
He was at breaking point.  
“Jay, um.” Cole cleared his throat. “Could we turn it off?”  
“Why would we do that? It’s not over yet?”  
“Please? I just... I’m getting really... uncomfortable, I guess.”  
Jay pushed pause. “Didn’t know you were a fat shamer.” He muttered dryly, knowing full way the correct method to pick at Cole’s crumbling ‘hidden’ secret. “Really good to know that if I gain so much as ten pounds you’ll dump me.”  
“No! No. You can gain as much weight as you want.”  
“What’s so uncomfy about the film?”  
Cole glances about. A lot. And then drops his voice to a whisper. “Promise you won’t judge me?”  
“I would never.”  
“And... when I tell you, I don’t want you to think it changes anything about us. Okay?”  
“Alright.”  
“So, the thing is... I kind of have a fat fetish. But! I’m still crazy attracted to you, and like, it’s not really a big deal, I guess sometimes I just get a little bit worked up, and uh, I’d never make you gain any weight. Ever. I promise. Is... sorry. If you think it’s gross, I understand, I just love you so much and I was afraid to tell you.”  
Cole was staring at the floor.  
“I love you too. And I’m not about to dump you over a kink silly.”  
Cole turned, a relieved smile on display.  
“Wanna know something though?” Jay asked.  
“Um..?”  
“I already knew that. I got our phones mixed up and found all those tabs. Just wanted you to admit it to me.”  
Cole flushes bright red. “What? Jay, I, that’s.... sorry. It’s not that you’re unattractive, because you are, you really are, I just sometimes get these moods and it’s like I need to see someone bigger to get that release and-”  
“Babe. Baby, I get it. I just don’t want you to look at them anymore.”  
Cole nodded slowly. “You have no idea how much I’ve already berated myself for this. I dunno why I feel so disloyal, I guess because I know you like it when the only person I’m jerking it to is you. I’m gonna try so hard to get over this for you. Okay? I promise.”  
“Babe. I want you to look at me, and watch me gain weight. I’d really prefer it if you kept your kink.”  
Cole straightened. “What?”  
“I’m going to get fat. You’re going to help me do it. And then you get your thing all fulfilled and I get my need for attention pleasantly satisfied.”  
“Babe... Jay, you don’t have to do that.”  
“Too late buckaroo. I’m kind of insulted you haven’t even noticed my growing belly. Give it a little wobble for me?”  
Cole’s eyes widened. “What?” And his instincts seemed to kick in, pulling blankets off Jay, and peeing up the tee. A curious finger dig into the small layer of chub, and bobbed up and down.  
A small little ripple was sent through Jay’s skin.  
Cole did it again, and again, entranced.  
“Holy shit.” He mumbled.  
“Pleased?”  
“Very.” Cole was nearly breathless. “Incredibly. Jesus Jay. You’re... wow.”  
“Let’s get started properly shall we? I expect you know all the ways to gain the fastest. I’m all yours.”  
Jay felt his heart flutter at the besotted look in Cole’s eyes.


	19. Hiccups

Hic!  
Hic!  
Hic!  
Jay rubbed his stomach - hic! - as he tried to fight off the incoming hiccups.  
He was no stranger to them, not by a long shot, not when he was being stuffed into oblivion by an overenthusiastic boyfriend in an almost daily basis. But they still inexplicably - hic! - pissed him off.  
How was he supposed to have sex after a stuffing session if he was overcome with hiccups?  
Cole was making bedroom eyes at him, one of his - hic! - hands smoothing the curve of his bloated stomach.  
Jay could not get fucked if he was having a mini spasm every so often.  
“How we doing baby?” Cole murmured.  
“Fine.” Jay tried to keep a hiccup down, failing spectacularly, a loud HIC! as his chest convulsed in response.  
“Aw. Babe’s got hiccups? Hey now chubs, I can make them go away.” Cole kept rubbing Jay’s stomach. “You know, the best cure for hiccups is some good, clean sex. You know that?”  
“I don’t - hic! - think that’s true.”  
“Prove it.” Cole mumbled. “Prove that it won’t work.”  
“You are unbear-hic!-able.”  
Cole offered a hand to help easy Jay up and into the bedroom, where he flopped onto the mattress dramatically.  
“The best cure for hiccups is a distraction Jay. And I know just how to do that.”  
Jay knew the moment Cole’s pelvis brushed -hic! - against his, the hiccups wouldn’t stand a chance.


	20. Favourite food

Having been from a poorer family, Jay hadn’t always had the most exquisite of dishes to eat. It was usually whatever his family could get with their measly budget, but it was okay. Edna Walker was a goddess at making food taste good.  
Moving in with the ninja had been a fantasy experience. It was insane how food can taste different due to different prices. For example, fries. There was something incredible about them now that he wasn’t eating them in a junkyard, and they weren’t a little bit stale.  
Still, he kept his portions trim, he was a ninja for god’s sake. He worked hard to maintain a physique and he wasn’t about to ruin it by overindulging.  
Perhaps it was his physique that got him together with Cole after drunken sex, which Jay only remembered vaguely, apart from how Cole had moaned, running his hands all over Jay’s body.  
“You’re so fucking sexy. So so sexy.”  
From what Jay could recollect, they’d been at it like animals that night.  
And now they had an actual, proper romance. Cole would take Jay downtown and to restaurants, and shower him with affection, and Jay would take Cole to mountains and scenic views, and they would sit quietly and relax, as Jay knows that Cole prefers a little silence during hectic weeks.  
Everything was perfect.

“What? You’ve never had a kebab?”  
Jay shook his head, eyeing Cole.  
“Never? For real?”  
“No. I have never had a kebab. Am I missing out?”  
“Yes!” Cole grabbed Jay’s hand. “We’re going to get you a kebab right now.”  
It was all downhill from there.

Jay was addicted to kebabs. They were so fucking good. He couldn’t believe he’d spent 22 years without them.  
Now, he had one in his mouth at every opportunity, thrilled with the taste, the smell, the texture...  
When it came to kebabs, Jay clearly didn’t know how to control himself. He didn’t know how Cole felt about a boyfriend much heavier, much bigger than when they’d started dating.  
Jay didn’t want them to break up. But he couldn’t avoid the enticement of kebabs.  
He stretched himself out, full from another round of eating, tugging at the hem of his new top.  
Really? Was he going a size up again already?  
He just couldn’t help himself, the taste of such beautiful treats so alluring.  
Jay rubbed his stomach. He could honestly go for another.  
He heard steps towards his door, and a knock. Cole’s knock.  
Jay stood, shoving his top down as low as it would go.  
Sure, Cole could feel it. But he’d never seen his stomach. Jay made sure that sex happened with the lights off.  
“Hey!” Jay opened the door, sending a beam Cole’s way.  
“Hello gorgeous. I got you a lil something.” Cole held up the bag he had.  
Jay stood back, allowing him to come in, fiddling with his hem, before remembering that his pants were unbuttoned.  
He tried to surreptitiously do them up, the zip struggling against a thicker belly.  
“You good?” Cole tilted his head.  
“Yeah! Yes. I’m fine.”  
“If you’re sure.” Cole lifted a box out of the bag.  
Jay would recognise it from a mile away.  
“Wasn’t sure if you’d had a kebab in a while, and I know they’re your favourite, so!”  
Jay nodded quietly, glancing around his room to see if there was a hint of his indulgence laying around. No. Phew.  
“Are you okay? Jay, you seem kinda off.”  
“I’m okay! I’m alright. I’m good.”  
Cole frowned. “Bullshit. Babe, you know that communication is important, I want you to tell me what’s going on.”  
“Nothing! Nothing’s going on.”  
“Jay...”  
“I... I’ve had a lot to eat recently.”  
“Oh! You just don’t want the kebab? That’s fine, you don’t have to eat it.”  
“No.. I mean,” Jay hesitated, then gestures vaguely at himself. “Yknow?”  
“Uh, no?  
“I- uh... I’m not exactly the same as when we started dating.”  
“Me neither! You’ve really changed me man. For the better. I’m twice the man I was.”  
“I meant physically.”  
Cole looked Jay up and down, the younger man squirming under the intense gaze.   
“I can’t see any difference.”  
“Cole. You must’ve... I’m not stupid and you’re not blind.”  
“Did you change your hair or something? Are you mad because I haven’t noticed?”  
“No! Cole I’m,” Jay lowered his voice, “I’m getting fat.”  
“Oh! That’s what you meant?” Cole smiled softly.  
“So you have seen.”  
“I have. I think it’s very cute.”  
“What?”  
Cole stepped closer, one hand moving to squish the belly. “It’s cute.”  
“You don’t hate it?”  
“No! You’re indulging yourself. I love that. I wanna help you indulge some more. Wanna eat that kebab now?”  
Jay nodded warmly.  
Thank god. If Cole didn’t care, Jay didn’t care.


	21. Spooky

Jay couldn’t stand horror films. They scared him, which was the point, but he couldn’t understand why someone would willingly want that.  
Cole, on the other hand, was a fiend for the horror genre. He loved the thrill, the apprehension, the spookiness of it all. Ghost movies were solid, but everyone knows they’re not exactly scary.  
No, psychological horror is where it’s at.  
“Please! I wanna watch it with you! Jaaay!”  
Jay folded puffy arms. Two years of a comfortable relationship can lead to a lot of weight gain. Perhaps that was the true horror of falling in love, although neither were really bothered about it, Cole instead insisting on having more Jay to cuddle and love. Apart from when he was suggesting this torture.  
“No! Cole, it’s scary.”  
“But it’ll be fine, you have me. Can give me a big ol hug when you freak.”  
“Promise?”  
“Obviously! You’re my fiancé why wouldn’t I keep you safe and comfy? If it gets really bad, we can turn it off and I’ll finish it later. Alright?”  
“Okay.” Jay glanced at the DVD cover. It was the third instalment of a franchise that Cole raved about, this one called Stalagmites, a Ninjago exclusive.  
It was sold out, other countries never getting a chance to own a copy.  
The case was all black, save for a long stalagmite in the centre, which has blood dripping off it.  
“I’ll make some popcorn. Grab us some blankets yeah?”

Jay flinched at every single jump scare, to Cole’s amusement.  
“Really? Babe, that wasn’t even scary!”  
“Shut up Cole. It just made me a lil shocked.”  
It was when the more psychological elements came into play that Jay huddles closer and closer into Cole’s side.  
Screaming, a threat never shown but described vaguely, mental illnesses.  
All of it had Jay pressed against Cole, hands clamped tightly onto him, as Cole presses small kisses to his head.  
And then a character starts to swell up, and Jay loses it.  
He watches them character outgrow their clothes, bursting the seams and keep growing, hit by some convoluted plot device.   
It’s uncomfortable, because Jay knows full well where this is going. His own stomach feels heavier and heavier as he focuses on the way it rests on his thighs, breathing slightly ragged now.  
Cole wrapped one arm around him. “It’s okay. You’re okay.” He mumbled.  
As expected, the character exploded, guts going everywhere. Jay felt sick.  
“Babe, Cole, please I don’t...”  
Before the words had even let his mouth, Cole had stopped the movie.  
“Are you alright? You look really pale?”  
“I - um - do you think people actually explode? When they get too fat?”  
“No, because otherwise we’d here about it. And baby. Don’t worry. You’re not about to explode, and I wouldn’t say you’re fat. Maybe just... a bit porky.”  
“But like... what if I do?”  
Cole looked at Jay for a long time. “Are you being serious right now?”  
“Yes!” Jay was near tears.  
“You’re not going to explode Jay. People don’t do that, even if they weigh a million and one pounds.”  
Jay attempted to squish his stomach smaller.  
“Hey! Hey, hey, don’t do that. You’re gonna end up actually hurting yourself.”  
Jay leant his head against Cole, breathing gradually calming. He was shivering less.  
“Do you ever wish I was braver? I know you really like this stuff but I just... I can’t.”  
“You’re very brave. And don’t worry about it. I think it’s cute. Means I have someone to protect.”  
Jay mulled it over. “You ever wish I was skinnier?”  
Cole frowned. “No. Your weight has nothing to do with my attraction to you. Your abs were attractive. You know what else is attractive? A very squishable cute belly.”  
Jay smiled softly. “Okay. I love you.”  
“I love you too. Are we stopping or-?” Cole gestured at the TV.   
“We can keep going. I just want lots of hugs.”  
“I can do that.”

Jay still didn’t think he liked horror movies, but there was something innately wonderful about snuggling against Cole as they both got increasingly more scared. It was a comfort, knowing Cole would always be there to help him deal with everything.  
Jay was happy, although his reaction to Cole proposing another horror movie watch sesh would’ve begged to differ.


	22. “More, please?”

Jay was needy, which was news to absolutely nobody.  
Cole had been well aware before getting into a relationship with him that Jay would probably be twice as needy as he was before.  
He was not wrong, but Cole also didn’t complain. In fact, he prides himself on his ability to satisfy every single one of Jay’s needs. Even if that did involve him accidentally fattening Jay along the way.  
His boyfriend must’ve gained over 50 pounds over the course of their relationship, a wobbly belly and chubby limbs evidence of this, as well as a slowly forming third chin.  
Jay looked adorable, and it only made Cole want to bend over backwards for him more.

“I’m hungry.” Jay murmured one night.  
Immediately, Cole sat straight up, and was already shifting out of bed to fetch something.  
“What? Babe, where are you going?”  
“Get you some food.”  
“Would you mind?”  
“Not in the slightest.”  
Cole returned with a bowl of pasta, which Jay shovelled into his mouth at lightning speed.  
Then, to no one’s surprise, he huddled into Cole. “More, please?”  
“Of course Jay. Of course.”  
If Jay wanted all this food, Jay would get it. And Cole would more than happily fetch everything for him.


	23. Tiny and big

Height wise, Jay was much smaller than Cole. His boyfriend towered over him by at least a head.  
And in terms of width, they used to be roughly the same, Cole a little larger due to more compact muscle mass.  
Jeez, that’s changed.  
Jay was toeing the line between chubby and fat now, leaning more and more forwards the latter as the scale kept going up and time spent working out plummeted. What with Ninjago being in a much safer state than it had at the beginning of their team formation, the constant barrage of training had toned down quite a bit, and the relaxation had settled firmly on Jay’s waistline, several sizes up from his formerly lithe physique.  
He’d gone from small to large in the matter of just a few months, and it was slightly embarrassing.  
It had been a while since they’d all met up together, going their separate ways once a new age of peace spread throughout Ninjago, staying in contact only through messaging and the occasional phone call, aside from the couple, who’d decided to settle down a little and live quietly.  
Which was going great for Cole, who was still fit as ever, maintaining a fierce exercise regime he couldn’t resist, whilst Jay sat on his ass a lot and would never deny an extra helping or two.  
Everything would’ve been fine if another outbreak hadn’t occurred.  
When the news footage flashed up on the TV of the destruction that had been wrought by some mysterious force, both members of the couple tensed up.  
“I thought everything was over...” Cole mumbled. “I thought things were safe.”  
“I... Are we gonna have to-?”  
Cole glanced at Jay’s stomach. “You know I don’t have problem with the way you look, but I’m not sure if...”  
Jay poked a finger to his gut. “It, uh, can’t be that bad, right?”  
Cole pressed a kiss to Jay’s cheek. “I mean... only like 20 pounds right? That’s basically nothing. You could lose that easy if they put the team back together again.”  
“Uh huh. You’re right. It’ll be fine.”  
They both knew that Jay had gained far more than 20 pounds, but god help them if they didn’t pretend until they did to face the facts.  
As if on cue, a group call from the chat.

“You guys seem the news?” Kai sounded rough, with a strained throat, but genuine concern flooded his voice.  
“Yeah... are we bringing us back together?” Lloyd had stayed on at the dojo, wanting to be even better, and spending time with his father. “At least, Wu said that was a good idea.”  
“We’re gonna have to. Ninjago can’t just...” Nya was resolute.  
“Reconvene at the dojo as soon as we can?” Zane chipped in.  
“Sounds good to me.” Cole was still looking at Jay, who was squirming slightly.  
“Where’s Jay?” Kai wondered.  
“He’s here. Um...” Cole hesitated.  
“Huh? Is he alright?” Zane was immediate in his questioning.  
“Yeah! Yeah, Jay Jay’s fine. It’s just-” Cole bit his lip floundering for words.  
“I’m alright. See you all soon.” Jay didn’t mean to sound as snappy as he did, but he pressed ‘hang up’ on Cole’s phone quickly.  
Cole gazed at him. “I - Jay if they say anything rude, I’ll kick their ass if that’s any consolation.”  
“I know. I know you will. I love you. Will you help me get back into shape?”  
The silence from Cole stung.  
They both knew full well that they both got off a little bit to Jay’s weight gain, Cole’s quiet praises after every single pound put on echoing in Jay’s head.  
“I know. Babe, I know that this is... yknow.... for us. I - ugh - it’s not even like I deliberately wanna get rid of this,” Jay wobbled his belly, “either. I just want Ninjago to be okay.”  
“Always selfless. I love you.” Cole places his hands on Jay’s hips, kneading fingers into doughy flesh. “Can I at least give a proper send off? One last hurrah?”  
“As mich as I would love for you to take me right here against this wall, I’m pretty sure we’re supposed to get to the dojo.”  
“Not even a quickie?”  
Jay flushed. “Okay. But seriously. Super speed quickie.”  
And hands started grabbing at each other immediately.

They arrived last, Jay already spotting the familiar figures from a while away.  
All of them still perfectly in shape.  
The lack of exercise on Jay’s part was also appearing to be a struggle just getting here. He got winded far more easily, every step was tedious, and he was so fucking hungry by the time they’d reached the mountain steps.  
A loud gurgle from his stomach alerted Cole to such.  
“What would even fill you up? If you’re gonna be dieting like you said, you’ll still be hungry. I don’t want you to starve babe.”  
“I know, I know.” Jay huffed. “We’ll iron things out later.”

The other ninja didn’t notice their arrival until they actually reached the top, where the gathering was waiting for them.  
“Took your time then?” Kai tapped his foot as Cole reaches the top, several steps before Jay. “Where’s your boyfr - uhhhh?”  
Jay winced at the reaction to his appearance, gripping Cole’s hand tightly at the slack jawed stare.  
“Um - Jay you look, um, different.” Nya shot him a smile.  
A “you’re suddenly fat and I don’t know what to say” smile.  
Jay shifted uncomfortably, inching closer to Cole, wanting to hide himself in the previously larger of the two’s chest.  
“Is everything alright Jay?” Zane’s gears were whirring loudly.  
“Mhm.” Jay didn’t fancy talking much.  
“You’re all here now!” Lloyd came out from the dojo, grinning to see Cole before his eyes slide over and he split the water jug he was carrying as he jerked in surprise. “Jay?”  
Jay opened his mouth to respond but a very audible growl from his stomach shut him up quickly, cheeks pinking.  
“You all done staring at my boyfriend?” Cole drew himself up to full height.  
“We - I - it’s just, Jay’s changed a bit. Since we last saw him.”  
“So?” Cole was icier than Zane’s veins.  
“So we were just...”  
Another groan from a hungry stomach that Jay attempted to quieten by pushing his hands over it, to no avail.  
“Kitchen still in the same place?” Cole asked with a glare.  
“Yeah. Um -”  
“Cool. C’mon Jay. You need some food.”  
“I - uh - but...” Jay was cut off by Cole’s gentle pull.

“You okay?” The earth master was searching for bread to make Jay a sandwich.  
“Yeah. I’m fine. It’s understandable that they-”  
“It’s rude. I will not let’s anyone disrespect you Jay. You don’t deserve that.”  
Jay flushed. “But I really should’ve kept myself in check.”  
“No. You were indulging yourself after years of not being able to. It’s understandable. I promise.”  
“I’m gonna suck at losing weight.” Jay muttered as he eyed a box chocolates.  
“If you don’t, that’s their problem. You can kick bad guy ass with or without a few dozen pounds padding.”  
Jay smiled, taking in Cole’s words as his hand subconsciously started feeding him from the chocolate box.  
Maybe he’d have gone from small to big to small again.  
Or maybe he’d stay at simply small to big.  
Whatever happens, it’s under his control. No one else’s. And Jay knows he has Cole to scare off anyone who says otherwise.


	24. Self love

The comment wouldn’t stop plaguing Jay’s head.  
“Move it fatty.”  
Jay had been out with the others, when Kai, jokingly, had complained about the slower pace, and pushed Jay out the way.  
It was a joke.  
A joke. That was all.  
Except if it was a joke why did Cole suddenly grab Jay’s hand and tell Kai to fuck off? Why did Cole tell Kai to shove his head up his ass?  
If it was a joke, why weren’t they all laughing?  
Kai had apologised after Cole threatened him some more, but continued with “but I mean, I was only joking man. Yknow?”  
If it was a joke, why was Jay staring at himself in the mirror, glaring at every curve on his body?  
He wasn’t stupid. He’d known he’d been getting heavier. A lack of motivation to exercise and a very generous boyfriend would do that.  
He can’t really blame Cole actually. That’s not very fair.  
Jay could deny the treats Cole bought him.  
Yes, it was mainly Jay’s fault that his weight has skyrocketed.  
Jay didn’t remember the last time he glanced in a mirror and saw a lean muscular body. And he’d been fine with it! Never had any doubt crept up on him.  
Jay felt fine. He was healthy. And if Cole’s libido was anything to go by, he was still very attractive.  
So why now?  
“Move it fatty.”  
Probably because someone he’d considered a close friend had called attention to it after at least a year of everyone silently agreeing not to talk about the pounds slowly adding up on Jay’s figure. Called attention to it, and used it as an insult.  
If there's one thing Jay hates, it’s being the butt of a joke.  
But that didn’t sting really.  
What had kept it spinning once Jay’s head was Lloyd’s fucking smirk.  
Lloyd found it funny. Lloyd found an insult about Jay - his friend - funny.  
Jay squeezed a roll of fat until it hurt, and then tightened his grip harder.  
Maybe he could rip all the weight off of him.  
“Hey babe, I was just - what are you doing?”  
Jay slackened his grip, the red marks vividly showing where his fingernails had dug in.  
“Nothing.”  
Cole looked Jay up and down. Before pulling him into a tight hug.  
“Don’t. Don’t hurt yourself sweetheart. You look perfect. Gorgeous. Please believe me. Kai was fucking stupid. I love you. Every single pound of you. You could weigh fifty times how you are now and you would still be amazing. So sexy. So beautiful. Promise me you won’t hurt your body? Please. Promise me.”  
“Okay.” Jay sniffed, voice slightly wobbly. “I promise.”  
“I think we should practice some self love. I want you to see you the way I do.”  
Jay nodded again, thick arms tightening around Cole like he was a lifeline.  
Cole rocked his body side to side gently, swaying them, a hand gently tracing the wobbles spreading through Jay’s sides.  
“See? These are cute. Feel ‘em.”  
Begrudgingly Jay moved his hand to his own belly, a gentle touch to soft skin.  
Very soft actually. It was quite nice to feel.  
“Have you seen your ass lately?” Cole tilted them so they were in profile at the mirror. “Look at that badboy.”  
Jay’s rear was pretty big. A gentle bob up and down showed it was quite firm. If he saw this ass on someone, he’d probably be interested.  
“What other body parts do you like about yourself Jay-Jay?”  
“I feel like I’m in some kinda weird therapy situation.”  
“I mean, I don’t think you’re supposed to fuck your therapist on the regular but...”  
“Shush you.” Jay smiled, and then thought. “I like my smile. I have very clean teeth. And I guess my eyes are funky too.”  
“Good! Great! See, you have so so much to love about yourself. Other people with dumbass comments no one asked for are irrelevant. As long as you’re happy, that’s what matters most. For me anyway.”  
Jay beamed then. Cole was so good at getting him out a funk.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too. Want some take out?”  
“Obviously.” Jay pat his stomach. “Didn’t get this by denying food.”  
With a wink, Cole whipped out his phone, ordering for the both of them.


	25. Flustered

When overwhelmed or even slightly embarrassed, Cole tripped over his words and became incredibly bumbling. Luckily he hadn’t had much to get flustered over, considering he’s been focusing on the team, on saving Ninjago, on bettering himself everyday - he hasn’t got the time to be flustered.  
It was when he walked into the kitchen to make himself some coffee and saw Jay and Kai chatting in the corner as Jay brought a potato chip to his lips that Cole found himself caught off guard.  
“Cole!” Jay smiled at Cole, and Cole was afraid he was going to start blushing.  
“H - hey.” Cole cleared his throat, frowning at the stutter in his voice.  
Jay smirked, and tossed another chip in his mouth. “What’s got your tongue all twisted?”  
Kai wiggles his eyebrows at Cole. “What do you reckon Jay? My bet’s that Cole has a secret lover. Fantasising in front of your friends ain’t slick. Not secret anymore, huh Cole?”  
“No!” His voice was several pitches higher than usual. Another guttural cough to try and shake it out of his system. “No. No lover. I’m just here - just here for coffee.”  
“Ah, my favourite flustering activity.” Jay teased, tipping the chips packet into is mouth to collect all the bits.  
Cole gripped the counter, terrified he was about to fall over. The kettle whistles, signalling it was time to pour.  
With shaky hands, Cole tipped the spout carefully, focusing all his concentration on not spilling anything.  
“Kai, you got anymore of those cookies? I’ve already finished up my ones, and fuck they were good.”  
“Fuck!” Cole inhaled deeply as he accidentally splashed boiling water onto his hand. The other ninja in the room turned back to him.  
“You good?” Jay’s eyes softened from their playful teasing.  
“Yeah! Yup, I’m fine. Just need to run some cold water.”  
Cole fled to the bathroom, abandoning his coffee.

He tried to calm his breathing after he made sure his burn was sorted out.  
And then he very dramatically threw himself on his bed, closing the door firmly behind him.  
Jesus.  
Since fucking when had Jay gotten chubby?  
Cole was pretty sure the last time he looked at Jay, he was not met with cute round cheeks, a softening chin and a t-shirt that rode up on a pudgy belly whenever he lifted his arms.  
Sure, Cole has always had the hots for Jay, but that’s was just downright adorable.  
He hadn’t noticed? Ridiculous. Cole was always paying attention to Jay when he had the time.  
Cole massaged his temples.  
And those thighs... they seemed to be straining Jay’s pants, the previously roomy slacks now form fitting.  
Very form fitting.  
Did Jay know? Did Jay know he’d gained weight?  
Or was he completely oblivious to it?  
The idea of the latter sent a hot flush Cole didn’t quite understand through his body.  
In a form of desperation to release all this sudden fluster, Cole took the impulsive choice and decided to help himself to a little relief.  
Wouldn’t be the first time he’d jerked himself off to the image of Jay. And if he keeps putting on weight? Cole doesn’t reckon this is gonna be the last.

Hand still stuffed down his pants after quite a while, Cole heard a knock on his door.  
“Gimme a minute!” Cole bolted upright, wiping himself off with some tissue and pumping his hand with sanitiser.  
Once every sign of his self love session was removed, Cole opened the door.  
Ah.  
Of course Jay would be there. With his cute smile. And his stupid adorable cheeks.  
“Hey man. You left your coffee a while ago, so I thought I’d make you a new one. I felt kinda bad about teasing you once the kitchen. You alright?”  
“Ye - yeah!” Cole was struggling to formulate words, considering he had been imagining Jay’s dick only a few moments ago. “I’m alright. And, uh, thank you! Thanks. For the - the coffee.”  
Jay quirked a brow as he handed it over, studying Cole’s face.  
Cole moves to shut the door again, assuming (hoping) the interaction was over, but Jay took a step into Cole’s room. “Mind if I come in?”  
Yes. Cole minded very much.  
“No. No, you can, uh, yeah. You can come in.”  
Jay smiled and sat cross legged on Cole’s bed.  
Out of any other ideas, Cole sat opposite.  
A quick glance he really shouldn’t have taken to Jay’s belly.  
Yeah, he really really shouldn’t have. Jay’s stomach seemed to be even more ever so slightly prominent like this.  
“Cole. Something’s up with you.”  
“No! Nothing. Nothing is up.”  
“Oh yeah? That why you’ve locked yourself in the room after you burnt your hand? I spoke to Zane, Nya and Lloyd. They all saw you before that and you were fine. Did Kai or I do something?”  
“No. You guys haven’t done anything.”  
“If it’s about the whole secret lover thing, don’t worry. We’d be happy to meet them. Well, the others would, but I’d try!”  
That piqued his interest. “What? I don’t have a secret lover, but if I did... you wouldn’t be happy with that?”  
“It’s no secret I have a massive crush on you. C’mon, I know you have more muscle mass than you do brain power, but surely even you’ve noticed that. I don’t hide it.”  
“Um?”  
Jay went red then. “Wait. For real? You - fuck, you don’t know?”  
“I - that’s - Jay, no - I’m not very-”  
“Ugh. Sorry. Pretend - just pretend I never said anything. Not like you’d have been interested 20 pounds ago, let alone now.”  
So Jay has noticed. And the mention of his gain got Cole flappy again.  
And Jay likes him?”  
“Um - that’s not - Jay, wow - I... you- it’s really -” Cole wasn’t doing too well.  
“Shit, did I break you? Should I go? I’m really sorry. Really. I’ll uh - I should...” Jay moved to stand, but Cole panicked and pinned him down.  
“Um? Cole?”  
Okay. He had his hands either side of Jay’s waist now. That’s fine. That’s normal.   
Oh god, Jay is attracted to him.  
How? Why??  
What does Cole even do now?  
“Cole..?”  
Think. C’mon. Kick that brain into gear. Think Cole. Think!  
“You’ve got this weird look on your face. I - wait, are you some kinda fucking homophobe that kills people? Am I about to get murdered?” Jay sounded like he was joking, but maybe some deep part of himself genuinely didn’t feel safe.  
Cole can’t have that. He wants Jay to feel safe. Safe all the time.  
“No. I’m - I’m doing some thinking.” Cole needed to process a lot. But what was important was that Jay didn’t leave.  
“Okay... I’m assuming you want me to stay? But seriously, Cole, if you don’t return my feelings it’s chill. Plenty of fish and all that.”  
Plenty of fish? No. No, no, no. Cole was only interested in one fish at the moment, and he wanted Jay to be just as focused on him.  
Cole leant in.  
And he kissed Jay.  
Holy shit he was kissing Jay.  
Jay - as in, the sexiest man alive, maybe ever - was kissing back.  
Cole never wanted to stop. He made a distracted gesture with hand, begging Jay to come closer.  
Jay did, wiggling towards him, where Cole could enjoy this better.  
Jay withdrew as Cole moved a hand to his waist.  
And he was jerked back to reality.  
“Oh. Was that not-?”  
“No! No! That was...” Jay touched his lips, almost trance-like, “amazing. Great. I - you kissed me?”  
“About time.”  
Jay flushed. “I just - wow. You, Cole, like me? Me? Are you sure?”  
Cole felt his fluster suddenly leave, switched to smooth operator now that he knew his feelings were returned. “Am I sure? Jesus Jay, I have been dreaming about this for far too long. You know how much I’ve wanted you in much arms?”  
Jay reddened. “Oh. Oh... that’s - wow! Wow, wow. I mean, obviously I was hella sexy before,” Jay gestures vaguely, “this. I - I dunno if you’ve noticed, but it’s not exactly a little bit.”  
“I noticed. This morning. In the kitchen.” Cole leaned in. “You know how hot I think this is? You look adorable Jay. Looking at you like this only makes me wonder what you’d look like after 100 pounds.”  
Jay blinked slowly. “Huh? That’s - Cole that’s weird. And, um, really - it’s really - like, I’m not about to kinkshame - and you’re so sweet - you really don’t have to...”  
It seems Cole’s fluster had been transferred to his companion.  
Cole took one of Jay’s hands. “I dunno if it’s a kink. Maybe. I’ll figure that out. But I think you look good. So don’t worry about that. I promise.”  
Jay smiled. “Thank you. For real Cole... I didn’t expect to give you your coffee and get... all of this.”  
“Well, I am very glad you brought me my coffee.” Cole fiddled with Jay’s fingers. “Can I kiss you again?”  
Jay blushed and nodded. “Don’t need to ask twice.”


	26. Vampire

Chapter Text  
Fat humans just tasted better. It was a well known fact within vampiric circles. Some disagreed, the vampire equivalent of junk food, but jesus. Cole knew there was nothing better than digging his teeth into plump flesh.  
And lucky for him! An extra plushy human walking home alone at night.  
Time to turn on the charm.  
Cole slicked his hair back, then fell into stride with the human.  
He was kinda cute.  
“Hey man. This area’s kinda dangerous. You shouldn’t be walking alone.”  
The human eyed him. “Nothing more dangerous than strangers. Everyone learns that as a kid.”  
“Wary. That’ll be good for you here. How long til you reach your stop?”  
“Eh. Maybe another hour.”  
“An hour?” Cole tutted. “At least allow me to accompany you for a stretch. You can search me for weapons if you like.”  
The human rolled his eyes. “Listen, I appreciate it, but I’m not looking for a hook up right now.”  
“Hook up? No, no, I’m just here to help you out.”  
“Right. Definitely won’t wanna be repaid in any way.”  
The human was feisty. And honestly? Very attractive.  
“Ever heard of favours that don’t require a transaction?”  
“No. I haven’t. I know too many con artists. Sorry man.”  
Cole found himself intrigued by this guy, walking with him to his flat. He hadn’t even been thinking about feeding, or biting, or using his powers to manipulate the human (his name was Jay).  
Jay stopped outside of his flat and glanced at Cole. “You’re uh. You’re not so bad. I know I said I don’t do hook ups, and I’m sticking to that... but, if you’d ever be interested in something a lil more serious...” Jay trailed off.  
“Yeah. I’m looking for something more too.” Cole tensed, awaiting the reply eagerly.   
“Here’s my number.” Jay wrote it down quickly, presenting it with a smile. “See you around Cole.”  
The vampire felt almost warmed as he was handed the slip of paper.

The other vampires within his circle were teasing him after Cole had gone out with Jay a few times.  
“You don’t need to butter them up! Doesn’t mix well with blood.” Lloyd snorted when Cole announced he was going on another date.  
“Just use hypnotism.” Kai yawned from his corner.  
“I - it sounds stupid but... I think I like him. As in, more than a meal.”  
Lloyd choked. “What?”  
“I know! I know. There’s just something about him.”  
“He is literally your food.” Kai snorted.  
“He doesn’t have to be.” Cole was ever so slightly surprised at himself when he realised that maybe he was a tiny bit in love with the human. Cole couldn’t put his finger on why it was so different. Jay just felt so special. So important.

“Pfft. Good one Edward.” Jay rolled his eyes.  
Cole had decided to tell him about his vampire status.  
“Edward? My name’s Cole...” He felt slightly wounded. Did Jay seriously not remember his name.  
“Yeah I know. I was just referencing Twilight.”  
No reaction from Cole.  
“Have you never watched or read Twilight?”  
“It’s a time of day.”  
“Holy shit!” Jay sniggered. “We should watch it.”  
“I don’t think you’re taking me seriously.” Cole shifted.  
“Huh? About what?”  
“Jay, I was literally supposed to have drained you of blood months ago.”  
Jay blinked. “Okay edgelord.”  
“No, babe, listen to me. I’m being serious.”  
“Vampires aren’t real. Do I need to take you to a doctor?”  
“No! Jay... I - look,” Cole sighed, and took his fangs out of retraction, jaw suddenly full.  
“Where did they come from? They look so realistic...”  
“Jay!” Cole groaned in frustration.  
“Okay. Okay! I’ll entertain your idea. It a kink thing?” Jay cleared his throat, before whispering huskily. “Hey there Dracula. You gonna drink me dry?”  
Cole tensed. “Don't say that name!”  
“What? Drac? Oh, holy shit, do you have an OC vampire?” Jay giggles. “You so would.”  
Cole took a deep breath. “I’m not joking or anything. I’m a literal vampire.”  
“Yes, yes, a very sexy vampire. Have you come to make me your servant? Gonna make me do your bidding? First you gotta take off your cloak Mr Vamp, else you’ll get stains all over it!” Jay was snickering still.  
With a sigh, Cole came to the conclusion the only way to prove it was to demonstrate his power.  
So he did one of the more basic things and swapped to his bat form.  
Which had Jay immediately backing into a corner, fumbling for something in a pile of abandoned clothes.  
“What? What the fuck? Fucking hell! Help! Help! Someone help me!”  
Cole did not like the panic at all, and quickly switched back to human. “Jay? Are you alright?”  
“Stay the fuck away! Stay away! I - I’ve got a cross somewhere and I’m not afraid to use it!”  
Cole raised his hands.  
“Jay. Jay. I’m not going to hurt you. I’m not. I promise. I would’ve ages ago. I’ve had many opportunities.”  
“That’s not reassuring.” Jay presented a keychain, a silver cross on it. “Back away.”  
Cole did so, flinching at the sight.  
“Jay. Sweetheart. Please. I don’t wanna hurt you. I’m not going to hurt you.”  
“You kill people!”  
“No! That’s not true. I’ve never killed anyone.”  
Jay waved the cross in the air again. “I - Jesus, I slept with you. I’ve kissed you. You’ve given me hickeys!”  
“And I never hurt you. Never.”  
“Leave. Leave please. I - I’ll text you if things cool off. Just.. fuck off for now.”  
Head hung, Cole fled the flat.

“Still pining? It’s been like a month.” Kai groaned.  
Cole didn’t reply, staring at his phone which remained devoid of messages from Jay.  
“The novelty would’ve worn off eventually. You were gonna drain him at some point.” Lloyd flicked a fly.  
“Jay was just so...”  
“Different, amazing, cool, we know. You’ve said. Too many times.” Kai shook his head. “You’re just horny.”  
“I’ll have you know that -”  
The loud tone from Cole’s phone interrupted him.  
A text.  
He grabbed his phone excitedly.  
[Jay: hey.]  
[Jay: it’s been a while.]  
Cole types a response as quickly as possible.  
[Cole: HI]  
[Cole: It’s been a lot to process, I get that]  
[Jay: it has.]  
[Jay: i miss you.]  
[Cole: You can see me tonight??]  
[Jay: OH right]  
[Cole: ??]  
[Jay: I was gonna suggest lunch but obvs sunlight]  
[Jay: my bad]  
[Jay: never dated a vampire before. i’ll get used to it. i’ll learn for you c:]  
[Cole: I could try to go out in the sun if that’s what you want??]  
[Jay: won’t u die?]  
[Cole: I mean I might. But!! I miss you.]  
[Jay: you’re stupid. i love you]  
Cole was slack jawed.  
[Cole: I love you too.]  
[Jay: i’ll see u tonight? plz?]  
[Cole: Wouldn’t miss it for the world.]

Now that Jay knew, things were great again. Cole just felt guilty every time he felt a pang of hunger come on. He’d been resisting the temptation for a while, desperate to not hurt Jay’s kind any longer. But he was so tired. All the time. His powers weren’t working like they used to.  
“You need to fucking drink.” Kai snapped. “I will kill Jay myself if his existence results in your death.”  
Cole had growled and thrown curses, more than ready to defend Jay with his life.  
But it seemed his chubby paramour had also noticed the lethargy.  
“Babe. You okay?” Jay ran a hand over a Cole’s chest.  
“Mm. I just haven’t... uh...”  
“Hmm?”  
“Yknow. Fed. In a while.”  
Jay frowned. “Aren’t you hungry?”  
“Very! But, you’re a human. And I don’t want to upset you by hurting other humans. If I have to have certain needs left disregarded, I’ll do it. Anything for you.”  
Jay put a hand on Cole’s arm. “What if you fed from me?”  
“What? No! Jay, you’re my lover. I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“I mean, you have some control right?”  
“Yeah, but still!”  
“Try it. C’mon.”  
Tentatively, Cole bore his fangs as he concentrated on a patch of skin at the nape.  
He slowly lowered his mouth to it, feeling Jay shiver at the touch.  
He squeezed Jay’s hand, a subtle “tell me to stop”.  
And he bit.  
Only a little, a tiny hole just to get enough. But Jay has flinched ever so slightly.  
When Cole had went to pull away, Jay shook his head.  
“Keep going. It’s fine.”  
Fat boys did taste very nice.  
Very nice indeed.  
Even the feeling of one Jay’s round cheeks against his head as he fed was very cool.

So they reached an agreement. Cole fed every now and then from Jay, and Jay kept his weight high. Their relationship was fun. Relaxed.  
Cole was only a teeny tiny bit worried about introducing Jay to Kai and Lloyd.  
It’d be fine, right?


	27. Stomachache

Jay was no stranger to an achey body. How could he be, what with the constant getting attacked thing his job entailed?  
Stomachaches weren’t exactly a common thing for him to deal with though. He’d never had a problem with them before, only the occasional one whenever he felt particularly awful.  
Now though? He was far too accustomed to them.  
“Babe? You alright?” Cole glanced at Jay as he let out another quiet groan.  
“Ugh. My stomach hurts. That’s all.”  
Cole smiled sympathetically, placing his hand on the distended area.  
“You have had a lot to eat.”  
“Mm. Bad idea.” Jay nodded, although what was he supposed to do when given tickets to an all-you-can-eat buffet?  
His stomach pangs, Jay rubbing a hand over the sorest place to try and ease his inner turmoil.  
“Keep eating like that and your belly’s gonna explode!” Kai sniggered, miming expansion and then explosion with his arms.  
“Fuck off.” Jay grunted, leaning into Cole’s shoulder. “Anyone know any meds I could have?”  
Zane immediately rattled a list of medicines at him, Jay noting he had most at home.

It was two weeks after the stomachache incident that Jay was lying against Cole’s chest and noticed something.  
Immediately, Jay tensed, and sucked in.  
“Babe?” Cole mumbled, a hand brushing against Jay’s cheek. “Something up?”  
Jay didn’t reply, instead hyper-focusing on a new, wobblier stomach.  
“Baby? Jay-Jay?”  
“I - don’t worry.”  
“No, no! Seriously, what’s wrong?” Cole’s eyes were wide and concerned.  
“Just realised Kai’s comment about my stomach a while ago might not be too far from the truth.” Jay was grumpy. Furious. Where the fuck had his trim physique gone?  
“You’re not even remotely tubby Jay.” Cole rolled his eyes. “Very very skinny actually.”  
“No. Look!” Jay jiggled his extra chub.  
Cole snorted. “So? Everyone has a little bit of a belly.”  
“Except you. And everyone else on the team.” Jay poked Cole’s abs to make his point.  
“It’s only a little bit. Nothing too bad. A lil cute actually.”  
Jay tutted. “That’s not the point.”  
“What is the point then?”  
“I am getting fat. No wonder I keep having stomachaches.”  
“You are not getting fat. Just been eating a bit more than usual.”  
“Why? Why am I doing that? It doesn’t make sense!”  
“Hunger? I dunno. Lay back down, I wanna cuddle you more.”  
Jay sighed, and allowed Cole to wrap his arms around him.  
And then his stomach growled.  
“You are shitting me!” Jay groaned.  
“Hungry?”  
“Yup.” Jay poked at his new belly angrily.  
“Want me to go make some food?”  
“And burn our apartment down? No.”  
Cole pouted. “Meanie. Stay hungry then.”  
Jay really didn’t want to succumb to the feeling. But then again, there was a really nice tub of ice cream in the freezer and it looked real appetising in his head.  
No wonder he was gaining weight.  
Jay sat up. “I’m gonna, uh, get some ice cream. Do you want any?”  
“Nah. Not really. If you got me some anyway I wouldn’t complain, but you’d eat my leftovers right?”  
“Mhm.”  
Maybe that’s where his extra pounds were coming from. Cleaning up Cole’s leftovers.  
Whatever.  
As long as he finds a cure for the stomach aches, is there really anything wrong with eating? Cole doesn’t seem to think it’s a problem.  
And reflecting on it, neither does Jay.  
In fact, he’ll give himself an extra scoop, because honestly... why not?


	28. Belly rubs

Jay had noticed Cole’s odd fascination with his stomach since he’d put on weight. Only a lil wobble where there was previously washboard abs, but hey, it happens; Jay was happy.  
Except he couldn't quite figure out whether or not Cole was playing with his belly because he found it cute, or if he was subliminally asking Jay to get rid of it.  
There he goes again, gently caressing Jay’s side. It was annoying.  
Jay had no problem with his extra pounds. But he didn’t exactly like it when it seemed to be the main focus of all Cole’s attention. So he’s not exactly showing it off.  
No, often he tries to hide it from his boyfriend’s grabby hands.  
Jay shifts ever so slightly to try and knock Cole’s fingers off, which seems to work momentarily.  
Ah. Finally, peace.  
Nevermind. There Cole goes again, hand crawling up Jay’s (thicker) thigh to jiggle his tum.  
“Babe.” Jay was getting more than a bit sick of this.  
“Mm?” Cole glanced at him, but still didn’t stop his hand from its playing.  
“Could you not? I have no idea whether this is a ‘ew get your chub off your belly this instant’ kinda thing, but it’s irritating.”  
Cole withdrew his hand immediately. “Sorry! Sorry baby. But to clarify, I don’t hate this at all. It’s cute! You’re cute.”  
Jay flushed. Sure, maybe Cole could get a lil too handsy at times, but his compliments meant everything to Jay.  
“Next time you, uh, wanna give this a squish, ask first, alright?”  
“Of course. Sorry. I love you.”  
“I love you too baby.”

Jay was exhausted. His day had been far too long. And he just wanted a cuddle. Lots of cuddles.  
In fact, Cole hadn’t asked to touch his stomach since the confrontation, and Jay was starting to miss it. In retrospect, he liked having his stomach rubbed.  
What if he asked Cole to do that? Jay had tried doing it himself once or twice, but it wasn’t the same as having Cole’s palms against him.  
Cole saw Jay flopped on the couch and smiled. “Oh babe. Sleepy?”  
“Mhm.” Jay’s eyelids were in fact very droopy.  
“Want me to carry you to bed?” Cole had already lifted him up.  
Jay rolled his eyes. “Too early for bed.”  
“No such thing sweetcheeks. If you need some sleep, you should have some.”  
“Just wanna cuddle.” Jay mumbled.  
“Ah! I can help with that.” Cole dropped Jay gently on their bed, before pulling them both under the covers, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.  
“This good?” Cole asked.  
Jay was pleasantly warm, but...  
“Could you um - belly rubs?” Jay blushed as he asked.  
“Someone missing them?” Cole smirked.  
“Maybe!”  
Cole places a comforting palm on Jay’s stomach, beginning his massage.  
And they were comfortable, Jay, Cole and a growing chubby belly. Things were great.


	29. Feeling funny

It was another one of those days.  
Jay would frequently swing between being gloriously happy and overwhelmingly sad over the course of a month or so, and the sadness hung over him for what felt like forever.  
Today was a sad day.  
Jay had known that the second he woke up, and despite attempts, was very firmly rooted in misery.  
Right now? Jay felt funny about his weight.  
Most days, his heavier body didn’t bother him, still confident in his attractiveness and allure.  
But on days like this, he hated it. He hated how much there was. Two years ago, it wouldn’t have felt like lifting a mountain just to stand up.  
Jay conveyed his sad moods to his boyfriend by leaning into Cole and mumbling ‘feel funny’.  
And Cole would take his hands and whisk them both upstairs, affection spilling out his mouth as he did everything he could to make Jay feel better.  
So. If he was feeling funny right now?  
He can go get Cole.  
And everything will start to be okay again.


	30. Too much candy

As the scales slowly ticked up as they measured Jay’s weight, the other members of the team had decided to take action.  
“Jay you have literally put on shit tons during the past few months, that can’t be healthy!” Lloyd said at the confrontation.  
“We’re really worried about you.” Zane’s whirr was quiet.  
“Jay’s weight has nothing to do with you.” Cold had spat, always in his boyfriend’s corner.  
“Babe. They’re right.” Jay gestures to his thick stomach, “I should start cutting back a bit.”  
“We took the liberty of making a diet plan for you,” Nya presented the sheet tentatively. Every meal planned delicately for the next few months.  
Jay shrugged, reading over it. The lack of confectionary was annoying.  
“I don’t think Jay needs you monitoring him.” Cole snapped. “He is perfectly capable of looking after himself.”  
“Why are you speaking for him?” Kai short back.  
“Guys, guys! Calm it. Cole, baby, it’s okay. We’ll just see how this goes, alright?”  
Cole nodded, squeezing a chunky hand.

Jay was doing very well, in his opinion.  
He’d already lost a few here and there, though it didn’t really show, his rolls still prominent and cheeks still chubby.  
It was also the night some kids started trick or treating, the ninja preparing a bowl of candy in case any decided to trek up the long path to the dojo.  
Surprising to no one, no children arrived.  
But really, what a waste of sweets!  
Surely it wouldn’t be too bad if he snuck one or two, right?

Jay felt sick. He’s made his way through the whole, quite deep bowl, and his stomach was groaning. Oh. Far too much.  
This was not allowed on his diet.  
Jay grunted as he palmed his stomach, Cole walking in on the image of overindulgence.  
“Oh Jay-Jay.” Cole smiles softly.  
“Ugh... don’t.” Jay discarded the bowl with somewhat disgust.  
“It’s okay. Diets suck anyway. You don’t need one.”  
Jay snorted, patting his belly with a raised brow.  
“So? Your stomach is cute. You can still beat people up if you needed to. Alright?”  
“Yeah. I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Cole kisses Jay softly.  
“Could - um - could you help me up? I’ve had too much candy. I can’t really move.”


	31. Free space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to thank you all for reading this the past month! I know some chapters were shorter than others, and I hope that’s okay. Let’s end this month with a bang!

On a scale of one to ten, Jay felt his life was a solid 8.7. Everything was great. He has a fulfilling job (saving the world is very good for the self esteem), he has a wonderful boyfriend (Cole was truly a god), he had amazing friends (despite Kai being a bitch at times) and he was mostly happy.  
Mostly.  
There’s just a teeny tiny thing that is keeping him from being entirely content. Just one. Really small, really. Basically nothing.  
Jay was kind of fat now.  
He’d noticed his weight slowly creep up, but he’d written it off. Just a fluctuation. Nothing to worry about. He’d lose it.  
But he didn’t. He put on more. And now he’d successfully gone up three sizes and was nearing needing another wardrobe change.  
Sure, he’d been eating a lot more ever since he’d gotten with Cole - relationship weight happens! - but he didn’t realise things were so out of control now.  
He’d attempted to diet multiple times, all of which he flunked after no more than a month, binging and putting on more than he’d lost.  
He was pretty confident Cole was gonna break up with him at some point soon. After all, who would want a boyfriend with a stomach the size of a beachball, thighs thicker than his head, and at least two extra chins?  
It was frustrating.  
Jay was pretty sure Cole was gonna dump him any day now. And then he’d probably eat more, and get even fatter, a vicious cycle.  
Speak of the devil. Jay heard their apartment door open, and footsteps around the front room.  
Cole had gone out on a ‘late night hang with Kai’. Probably cheating. Who could blame him?  
Jay heard a small stumble. Ah. Cole was drunk. Even better.  
He heard Cole shush himself as he clambered towards their bedroom door, pushing it open, attempting to be quiet.  
“Jay? You awake?” Cole stage whispered.  
“Mhm.” Jay mumbled. “You okay?”  
“Uh huh! Just a bit drunk!” Cole giggled, switching on the light. After all, Jay’s tumbling thoughts had started due to an attempt to sleep.  
“How was your night?” Jay shifted awkwardly, pulling his pyjama top down out of habit (and also because it was riding up a little bit).  
“It was good! Very good! A girl tried to come onto me though.” Cole shook his head as he rifled through the drawers. “I said, ‘no! I have a boyfriend! I’m going to marry him!’”  
“Ah. What did she say?”  
“She said she’d heard the rumours about me dating ‘the lightning ninja’, but she told me you were getting fat. Which is ridiculous, because if you were getting fat, I would know!”  
Oof. Cole was so delirious he couldn’t remember Jay’s weight.  
“Uh...”  
“I mean sure, maybe you’ve gotten a bit chubby - a lot chubby - over the past few years, but you’re not fat. Plump maybe.”  
That stung a little bit. Jay didn’t bother replying.  
“But like, it’s fine! Yknow? Because you’re so fucking sexy. So so sexy. You could weigh twice as much as me and still be sexy.”  
“I do weigh twice as much as you.” Jay said, attempting to keep his voice monotone.  
“Woah! For real?”  
“Unless you’ve put on some, yeah.”  
Cole pauses, glancing at his stomach. “Maybe. I dunno. Would you hate me if I did?”  
“No! It would be damn right hypocritical if I did.”  
“Huh. I think I’d be upset if I gained weight. I’d be scared you wouldn’t like me anymore.”  
Was Cole dropping hints that he wasn’t as attracted to Jay as he said he was? Yeah probably.  
“I love you, stupid. Not your body, although that is - and always will be - a very sexy bonus.”  
“Hmm.” Cole wriggled into bed, forgetting to turn the lights off, wrapping his arms around Jay. “You know, one of much favourite things about you is how confident you are. You know how hot it is that you carry this around not giving a shit what people think? It’s crazy attractive.” Cole pat Jay’s belly softly.  
Jay couldn’t tell whether Cole actually disliked his weight or not. And Cole was always more honest when he was drunk, so, why not ask?  
“Cole, do you-”  
“I have a major crush on you Jay. Like, I now you’re my boyfriend, so it’s not really a crush, but I still get those crush feelings whenever you’re around. You know how insane it feels knowing that I get to spend my life with you? I get dizzy thinking about it sometimes. Can we get married? Please?”  
Jay choked. “What?”  
“C’mon! Me and you, a wedding, eternal love forever. Pretty please?”  
“Ask me when you’re sober, you fool.”  
“What if I forget?” Cole sounded worried.  
“If it really matters to you, you won’t.”  
“You’re right! I love you so much Jay.” A pause. “You’re so squishy.”  
Jay flushed. “Huh?”  
“It feels really nice. Squishy. Squish squish!” Cole wobbled Jay’s stomach.  
“Don’t. Please. I don’t feel too great about my weight at the moment.”  
Cole removed his hands, instead going to intertwine their fingers.  
“Sorry. But you have nothing to feel bad about. You’re super duper attractive. I love your belly.”  
“Thank you. I really needed that.”  
“You’re welcome!” Cole began planting kisses all over Jay’s neck.  
“I love you so much Cole.”  
“Love you too!” Cole’s kisses moved further down, stopping to suck at puffy nipples, and nibble Jay’s inner thigh, before moving ever so slightly to get contact with Jay’s cock.  
“Can I?” Cole asked, tongue almost touching.  
“I’d feel better if you were sober.”  
“I’m not THAT drunk!”  
“You shushed yourself coming in.”  
“Well... Can I keep kissing you though?”  
“Only if I’m allowed to kiss you too.”  
Cole beamed warmly. “I’d love that!”  
And they spent the night exchanging affection, like lovers do. When morning comes, they can go further. But for now? Kissing is just fine.


End file.
